The Wife of D Malfoy
by C.Weasley
Summary: Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts is about to spin out of control, thanks to Draco Malfoy.
1. Appalled

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione stared at Professor Snape, appalled. There were many times when Snape annoyed, frustrated, and disgusted her. But this had to take the cake.

Her eyes traveled to Malfoy, who was standing beside Snape. The alliance between the student and teacher had not been kept secret to all of Hogwarts.

"Miss Granger, I know this... situation is far from ideal, but... we must make do with what we have." Professor Snape's wisdom, if that's what you could call it, annoyed Hermione.

He wanted her to marry Draco Malfoy. MALFOY, the son of a well-known Death Eater. Draco was even suspected as being a Death Eater, especially after what Harry had overhead the night of Dumbledore's murder.

"I..." Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Why me?" Hermione asked, looking at Snape with curiosity in her brown eyes.

"You are a witch known throughout the entire Wizarding world. Everyone knows you have the... unfortunate task of being Harry Potter's friend." Professor Snape explained, as if she should have known the answer for herself.

Her brain was shouting at her to turn him down. A smaller part of her was quietly telling her to consider her options.

One, it could help her save Harry, the Weasleys, and everyone who didn't deserve to die.

Two, she could gain alliances in the dark world. If she would ever need them one day, that is.

Three, she could protect her Muggle family. Although she was repeating herself, since this fell under pro number one.

There were other pros to the situation, Hermione was sure. They just weren't coming to her at the moment.

"Granger, please. I don't want to be forced into a marriage with Parkinson, for Merlin's sake." Malfoy said, speaking for the first time since Hermione had entered the room.

"Besides, Draco would be... in debt, if you will, to you. If you should chose to accept our proposal." Hermione wondered if Snape knew he hadn't chosen his words wisely.

"Parkinson's good enough for sex, but not for marriage?" Hermione snaps, glaring at Malfoy. Professor Snape sighed quite loudly.

"If I had to be wed to _her_ my entire life, I would perform an Unforgivable on myself." Malfoy muttered, a disgusted look on his face.

"Draco, we do not speak unkindly of our fellow Slytherins. Miss Granger, I realize this situation is a little unorthodox," Hermione interrupted her least favorite Professor. His subject was the one that gave her trouble, too.

"A _little? _You're asking me to dump my boyfriend, who also happens to be one of my best friends, to marry my enemy? Or have you forgotten that he's tried to kill my friends more than once?" Hermione snapped, looking at Professor Snape, expecting answers. To her surprise, Draco answered her questions.

"If you would remember important details, you would notice that I never tried to kill _you._ Just Pothead and his Weseal sidekick."

"Fine. I have another question," Hermione said, glaring at Malfoy. He snorted, which is quite attractive, while Professor Snape rolled his eyes.

"Surprise, surprise. Well, what is it, Granger?" Snape asked, quickly losing his patience with the two teenagers.

"Why does Malfoy have to get married? He's eighteen, well under the usual age for marriage. In both Wizarding and Muggle worlds." Hermione said, curious.

"It would be better if you didn't know, Miss Granger." Professor Snape answered, just as Draco opened his mouth to respond.

"You just expect me to marry a man, who, by the way, I hate. _Without a reason?"_ Hermione asked, appalled once again.

"Voldemort is involved, isn't he?' Hermione asked, clamping her hand over her mouth as she realizes what she just said. She'd say You know Who in her head, but she wasn't afraid of saying his name out loud.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Miss Granger, you never will learn when to keep your mouth shut, will you? Yes, the Dark Lord is involved. It is in your best interests, especially Mr. Malfoy's, to wed. It will cause disruption in how quickly his plans are progressing." Snape said, fury in his eyes. Malfoy stared at his Professor, surprised at his admission. It was true, however...

"We will sit down, right now, and discuss a list of... expectations that are to be held in this marriage. " Snape ordered, gesturing for the two teens to sit. "Maybe that will... please you enough to accept our proposition, Miss Granger." He pulled out a piece of very long parchment, and a quill.

Malfoy walked to the seat beside Hermione, but very reluctantly.

"Let us begin," Professor Snape suggested. He dipped his quill in ink.

"No attacks on my friends or family," Hermione immediately suggested. She knew it wouldn't fly with either of the men, however.

"We cannot promise that. We cannot control the actions of others who wish to do your friends and family harm. Perhaps you wish to rephrase your demand?" Snape said, looking at her as if she should have known that. Well, she did. She just thought it'd be better to take a chance.

"Fine. Either of you must warn me if my family is under attack. It is reasonable to assume that my friends are always under attack, I suppose." Hermione said, supposing that's an acceptable request.

"Accepted. Draco?" Snape asked, expecting Draco to have a few requests.

"Hermione has to have dinner with my mother once a month. And I'm not stupid enough to make Hermione brave Malfoy Manor alone." Draco's request surprised Hermione. Hermione figured Narcissa was the least dangerous out of all the Malfoy clan.

Hermione nodded when Snape looked at her for confirmation.

"Draco should not have... sexual relations of any kind with other women. The same should be expected of me." Hermione said, surprised to see Snape's eyes to widen. It felt weird to Hermione just to say his _name_, let alone suggest he had no right sleeping around.

"I should hope my wife doesn't want to have sexual relations with women," Malfoy muttered, looking at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

Despite herself, Hermione blushed. That hadn't been what she meant to say.

"I accept her request," Malfoy said, surprising Hermione. Snape also looked surprised, but he copied the statement onto the parchment. She had expected him to fight her on that one.

"Why?" Hermione demanded, positive there was some sort of condition to his request.

"Because I can't have sex if I'm not alive. If you don't marry me, I don't have a life." Malfoy said, simple as that. Snape made a disapproving noise, but didn't say anything.

Hermione didn't say anything in response, and Malfoy moved on with his requests.

She was doing this to save her friends, family, and everything she loved.

"I don't really have any other expectations." Malfoy said, surprising Hermione. He had only really suggested one thing.

"Fine, then, we will put this list on hold. If that works for Granger," Snape suggested, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Fine, you two need to go to the Ministry. You need to fill out paper work, act like you're in love, and have someone there perform the service." Snape made it sound so simple.

"Don't we need witnesses?" Hermione asked, not quite sure of the Wizarding marriage process.

"The Ministry will provide some, since your situation is unique." Hermione nodded at Snape's answer.

"Are you ready, Granger?" Malfoy asked, standing by the fireplace.

"We're going to Floo? I thought that wasn't allowed in Hogwarts." Hermione said, remembering a certain passage she read in Hogwarts: A History.

"You can Floo from certain chambers, mine being one." Snape replied, annoyed with her question. Hermione stepped into the fireplace, shouting her destination.

* * *

The pair stood outside the Ministry of Magic.

"A Weasley _cannot_ see us, Malfoy, do you understand?" Hermione said, pulling on his arm. It was a move to get his attention. He had been focused on this woman's behind as she was walking down the street.

"What did you say? Surely it wasn't anything important," Malfoy said, his attention finally on Hermione.

"You're insufferable." Hermione decided not to repeat herself, simply because it was annoying for her to do so.

Much to Hermione's surprise, she was pushed against the building. Malfoy's body pressed hers against the wall, trapping her. His mouth was on hers in an instant. Before she realized what was happening, she kissed him back. Malfoy ended the kiss, much to Hermione's annoyance. Wait; did she just say she _enjoyed _kissing Malfoy?

"What was that for?" Hermione asked, once her breathing had returned to normal.

"Someone with very red hair just went into the Ministry. I assumed it was a Weasel." Malfoy explained. That was not at all what she had expected him to say.

"Let's go, Hermione." Malfoy said, his hand in hers. They did have to look like they _wanted_ to get married; otherwise the Ministry wouldn't allow the marriage to go through.

They walked into the building, and Malfoy pressed the elevator button. He seemed to know his way around the Ministry, Hermione observed.

An elderly man, a young woman, and a mother with two children enter the elevator as well.

The little girl stared up at Malfoy, as if he was some sort of god. Malfoy smiled down at her. Hermione resisted the urge to giggle. She allowed Malfoy lead her out of the elevator.

"Marriage office, how may I help you?" An elderly witch asked the second they entered the office.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, and this is Hermione Granger. Soon to be Malfoy," Malfoy said, winking at the woman.

"Ah, of course. You need to fill out a marriage license, which is this piece of parchment. Then I will send it in to get approved, and seconds later you will be escorted to the chapel." Hermione was in awe of how fast this process was, considering it was such an important decision in one's life.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe Snape had talked him into marrying Granger. The idea was simply ridiculous. He was even surprised that she had even agreed to being tied down to him for the rest of her life.

He was a _married man_. Draco downed another bottle of Butterbeer, as Hermione casually sipped from her bottle.

Snape had talked to McGonogall while they were off getting married. He had arranged for the couple to have their own quarters. The two were just sitting in their common room, for they had yet to go get their belongings. That meant facing their friends.

"My parents are going to _kill me_. Ron is going to send an Unforgivable my way. Molly is going to send me a Howler. Harry is going to kill _you. _Ginny is going to demand to know how big you are, and how good the sex is."

Merlin, wouldn't the girl ever shut up? Still, it was better than listening to Pansy whine at him. Granger's last question had made him laugh. Laughter was rare these days.

* * *

"'Mione, love, where were you? We couldn't find you anywhere last night." Ron said, kissing Hermione on the cheek. Hermione had reluctantly entered the Great Hall the next morning.

"Sorry, I didn't feel well..." Hermione explained, pouring herself a cup of tea. She had left Malfoy sleeping in their bed, with his robes still on. They'd have to argue over the rooms later. There was a spare bedroom attached to their common room.

"Ginny checked in your dormitory, and you weren't there, either." Ron said, suspicious. Hermione casually placed her teacup down on its saucer. She was about to yell at Ronald, but Malfoy entering the Hall distracted her.

"Merlin, what happened to Malfoy?" Harry asked, watching Malfoy take his seat at the Slytherin table. His eyes meet Hermione's from across the room, and he grinned at her.

Hermione frowned back at him.

"Why is he grinning in our direction? I should hex him just for _looking_ in our direction." Ron said, glaring in Malfoy's direction.

The students quieted as Headmaster McGonagall stepped up to the podium.

"Good morning, students. Would Draco Malfoy and Hermione... come forward, please?" McGonagall stalled in saying Hermione's last name, and she simply moved on.

Whispers fill the hall.

McGonagall gestured to them, leading them to her place at the Professor's table. She is sitting between Snape and Hagrid, who was thankfully missing this morning. He didn't need to hear the news yet.

"Would you like me to make an announcement regarding your... news?" The woman asked, looking at both Hermione and Malfoy. McGonagall believed that Hermione and Malfoy were in love.

"No, thank you. Draco and I still have yet to tell our friends. They should be told first," Hermione reasoned, and she was pleased when Draco nodded.

"Very well. I shall make the announcement tomorrow?" The woman asked, and Hermione nodded.

"That should give us enough time. Thank you, Headmaster."

"You are very welcome, dear. I can't honestly say I'm not surprised, however." McGonagall said, shaking her head in wonder.

"Was that all, Minerva?" Snape asked, clearly not wanting her to pry into their lives.

"Oh, yes. Enjoy your meals." Hermione and Malfoy both replied with thanks before heading back to their seats.

"I'm there when you tell Weasel." Malfoy said, out of the corner of his mouth.

"Why, so you can be a prat an rub it in his face?" Hermione accused, glaring at Malfoy.

"So I can see his reaction when you tell him you're mine." Malfoy said, a dangerous smirk on his face.

"See you later, muffin." Malfoy whispered, walking back to his table.

"What was that about, 'Mione?" Ron asked, the instant she returned to the table. Didn't the boy ever shut up?

A/N: Edited 05/24/10

TBC. Please review! Thanks. :)


	2. Friends?

**Disclaimer: **Dude, I wish I owned Harry Potter. But I don't.

* * *

Hermione called her friends to a meeting in the Room of Requirement. She had wished for a comfortable place for a serious meeting, free of anything around to throw at her.

Ron was the first to enter the room. She had supposed she would have to tell him alone.

"'Mione, why didn't you wish for a bed, too?" Ron asked, walking towards her with a grin on his face. Ron kissed her with too much passion. She pushed him away.

"Sit down, Ronald. We have to wait for.-" her words were drowned out by Malfoy entering the room.

"What is that git doing here, Hermione?" Ron asked, standing on his feet, wand drawn.

"Put your wand down, Weasel. You don't know any hexes efficient for a duel." Malfoy said, frowning at Ron.

Ron looked at Hermione for reassurance, and she nodded at him. Ron sat down again, watching the two people standing.

"Is anyone else coming, 'Mione?" Ron asked, a confused expression on his face.

"No, Ronald. Well, at least not yet. We have something to tell you." Hermione said, a small smile on her face.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you, Hermione?" Ron asked, a sad expression on his face. Hermione desperately wanted to cry. She loved Ron, most of the time. Why did she ruin their relationship for _Malfoy?_

"She hasn't even told you the best part yet, Weasel." Malfoy said, a dangerous grin on his face.

"You're leaving me for _him?"_ Ron spat out each word, like they left a dirty taste in his mouth. They probably did.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. The tears escaped her eyes, running down her cheeks.

Malfoy wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She knew he's trying to comfort her, because all of this is _his_ fault.

"Why, Hermione? I thought we were in love." Ron whispered, looking at Hermione.

Hermione and Malfoy sat on the same tiny chair, his arm wrapped around her. Keeping up his act, Malfoy kissed her hair, whispering things into her ear.

* * *

Draco _hated_ crying women. They were so irritating. Yet it was important to comfort this particular crying woman. He wasn't sure why.

"Weasley, Hermione is no longer Hermione Granger." He put stress on her name, hoping Weasley wouldn't be stupid.

"Who is she, then? Since you know her so well," Weasley said, fury in his eyes. Draco sighed; somehow he knew he would have to spell it out for Weasel.

"Her last name is Malfoy. She's still your friend, and for whatever stupid reason, she still loves you. But Hermione and I are married." Draco said, staring down Weasley. His fingers itched to pull out his wand.

"_What?_ Hermione would never marry you! You're a Death Eater." Weasley snapped, his wand pointing at Draco. Something about Weasley's statement seemed to pull Hermione out of her crying spell.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley! How _dare_ you accuse my husband of being something he most certainly is _not."_ Hermione nearly roared at Weasley. Draco stared at her in awe.

"Goodbye, Hermione. I hope you're happy. Don't come crying back to me, because I won't take you. " Weasley snapped, walking out of the room. Hermione watched him leave before sitting next to Draco.

"Thank you," Draco said the words before he realized what he's actually saying. Hermione's eyes widen in shock. Hermione simply nods at him. Did Draco Malfoy just apologize? He hoped marriage wasn't making him go soft already.

Nobody's ever stood up for him like that before. Except for his mother, but she never got the good end of the deal, now did she?

"We still have to tell everyone else. They're coming as we speak." As if on cue, the door opened. Pothead walked in the room.

Draco instantly feels uncomfortable. It isn't every day he's the only Slytherin in a room full of Gryffindors.

* * *

Hermione smiled ruefully as her friends walk in.

"Harry," Hermione greeted while hugging her friends.

"Scarhead." Malfoy said, grinning at Harry.

"He better have a good reason for being here, Hermione." Harry said, threatening Malfoy.

"He does, Harry. Please sit down. We'll wait for the others." Hermione grinned at the look of fear on Malfoy's face.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, but she instantly frowns when she noticed the look on her friend's face. Ron told his sister already.

Ginny didn't say anything; she just took the seat next to Harry.

"Figures," Draco muttered, and Hermione jabbed her elbow into his side. He growled in annoyance.

"Neville!" Hermione exclaimed, happy to see him. Neville was a good friend to have.

"Largearse!" Malfoy exclaimed, faking happiness. Malfoy grinned when Neville tripped over his own feet in surprise.

"Draco, behave!" Hermione growled once more, but Malfoy stepped out of her elbow's way.

"This room is so wonderful," Luna exclaimed, walking into the room.

"Hello, Luna. Please take a seat." Luna smiled, nodding at Hermione.

"What the hell is going on, Hermione?" Harry demanded, having already lost his patience.

"I have some news..." Hermione began, and Ginny interrupted.

"Does it have anything to do with Ron being in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Luna gasped, Neville looks confused, and Harry looks furious.

It was common knowledge that you only went to that bathroom if you were crying.

Malfoy snorted and muttered, "He would." Hermione, in retaliation, glared at him.

"Draco Malfoy, I'd watch yourself from now on."

"Ohhh, scary."

"Hermione," Harry said, bringing back Hermione's focus.

"Well, um, best way to do this is to just say it, I suppose..." Hermione trailed off, losing her words.

"Hermione and I are married." Malfoy said, looking at his wife like she's lost her head. Since when was Hermione speechless?

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, MALFOY? Hermione would NEVER stoop as low as to marry filth like _you._" Ginny screamed, standing. Her hands are on her hips, and Hermione thinks she looks astonishingly like Molly threatening the twins.

"Something's off." Harry said, making Hermione nervous. She looked at Malfoy, who just shrugged in response.

"Draco and I have... been secretly having an affair for the past two years," Hermione said, instantly making the matter worse.

"So you were cheating on my brother?" Ginny screamed, glaring at Hermione. Hermione looked at Malfoy for help.

"Technically, Weasley, she was cheating on _me._ She's only been seeing Weasel for a few months." Hermione looked grateful for his interjection.

"Draco and I are deeply in love." Hermione added, as if anyone would believe that.

"It was only a matter of time before we got married," Malfoy continued.

"I'm so happy for you, Hermione! Marriage is a wonderful thing." Luna said, a gigantic smile on her face. Harry and Ginny looked at her as if she was crazy.

* * *

"Were you a virgin when you shagged Ron, or was all that a lie?" Potter asked, as if the fact was important. Although it's a fact Draco was quite interested in.

Granger's friends were certainly annoying.

"I... wasn't. I wasn't even one when Draco and I first started," Granger's admission surprised Draco. Who would want her? Besides, well, Weasel.

"_What?_" Potter asked, as Weaselette walked out of the room. Granger stared after her friend, looking helpless.

"Harry, you must remember when I dated Viktor Krum." Granger said, shocking the hell out of Draco. Viktor freaking Krum had shagged his wife? And Draco hadn't yet?

"Hermione! Don't be ridiculous. You were with him for a few weeks!" Potter accused, glaring at Granger. Largearse and Loony have mysteriously vanished from the room.

"Potter, you sound jealous. Sorry you didn't get to her before I did?" Draco asked, a smirk on his face.

Potter stormed out of the room, following Weaselette's lead. Granger had fabulous friends.

"Thanks a lot, Malfoy!" Granger exclaimed, turning all her fury on him. Draco took a step back, alarmed by her intensity.

"Granger, nobody said you _had_ to marry me. You could have easily turned me down and left me for dead. ScarHead and sidekick would've loved that," Draco said, watching her hand. If it reached for her wand, he was out of here.

"I couldn't do that," Granger whispered, looking up at him. Her big, brown eyes were glossy.

"Yeah, right. Because our relationship has been anything other than hate," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"You're no good dead, are you? If I married you, I'd have an in with the Dark Wizards." Hermione said, and Draco nodded.

"Understandable. I, however, have Quidditch practice. I plan on telling my friends after." Granger nodded, and Draco walked out of the room.

Slytherins faced off against Huffelpuff tomorrow, and he was more nervous than he should be.

* * *

Malfoy was sitting in his favorite chair in the Slytherin Common Room, glaring at anything that dared walk by.

Hermione sat beside him in a matching chair. She was annoyingly twirling her thumbs, waiting for something to happen. Every Slytherin stared at her when they noticed her.

Malfoy had entered their Common Room in a horrible mood. He had taken the book out of her hands and he threw it on the table, as if it wasn't important. He had taken her hand and led her down to the Sytherin dungeons.

"Draco, darling, what is this about..." Pansy's voice trailed off as she saw Hermione. Hermione tried to smile, but she doubts she did.

Blaise walked in behind Pansy, a satisfied smile on his face. Hermione briefly wondered what type of trouble he had been causing before he came to the dungeon.

"Hey, Draco... what's going on?" Blaise asked, surprising Hermione by smiling at her. She smiled back, slightly confused. He had no reason to want to be her friend.

"I'll tell you once Crabbe and Goyle move their fat arses along..." Malfoy said, glaring at the portrait hole.

"Why are you even friends with them, Draco? They're useless. I've been telling you this for years," Pansy said, her voice obnoxiously high.

"One could say the same about you..." Hermione said, before she realized it's out of her mouth. She really needed to stop doing that. It's going to get her in serious trouble one of these days.

Blaise grinned at her, Pansy was outraged, and a strange noise was coming from Malfoy. Wait, was he laughing? He was!

Malfoy closed the small distance between them, and kissed her. It was a brief kiss, one lasting only a few seconds. Pansy let out a small gasp when she saw the exchange.

"Draco Lucius Black Malfoy, I demand you tell me what is going on. _Right now."_ Pansy yelled, and her voice has a certain edge to it.

"Fine. Hermione and I are married." Hermione stared at him. He told their secret with such ease, it surprised her. But, in the end, he had been the one that told _her_ friends.

* * *

"Draco, you can't honestly tell me that the Mudblood is better than I am." Pansy said, glaring at Granger.

"Clearly she must have _something_ going for her, if Draco married her." Blaise commented, winking at Draco.

Pansy stormed off, up the her dormitory. Blaise just looked after her, a happy expression on his face.

"Congrats, Draco. Excellent work. Hermione is much, _much_ better than Pansy." Blaise said, patting Draco on his shoulder before finding a patch of girls to flirt with.

* * *

Hermione sat in Potions, anxious. She wondered if Professor Snape would treat her any differently, now that she had married into his house, under his instruction.

Hermione was surprised when Harry and Ron let her sit at their usual table.

Hermione opened her books, finding the page of the potion she was sure they would be covering today. Hermione looked up just in time to see Malfoy enter the classroom, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

Her husband entered the classroom mere seconds before Professor Snape slammed the door behind him.

"Don't take all year, Mr. Malfoy," Snape sneered, as Malfoy took his sweet time finding his seat. Nope, nothing's changed in Snape's attitude.

"Today, in a change of plans, we are working on an extremely useful potion. There will certainly be a time when each of you will use this potion. I am certain because you are all dunderheads. Turn to page 56 of your text, please." Professor Snape said, looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked down at her textbook, which was open to page 21. Hermione looked up at Snape in confusion, but he just gave her a look.

_Anti-Conception Potion: For females during their prime. If used often, the strength of the potion will weaken. May be used before or after sexual relations. _

Hermione looked at Snape, who definitely had a smirk on his face.

"Why do the blokes need to learn this potion?" Harry asked, his hand raised in the air.

"Not every witch knows how to make this potion, Potter. Merlin knows we don't want thousands of little Potters running around."

* * *

That night in the common room, Draco watched Granger pour over her books. Snape hadn't bothered keeping Granger's trouble with today's potion a secret. Draco found that to be quite ironic. He hoped that she would use the potion in the near future.

"Granger, you aren't going to find the answer in your textbook." Draco said, looking at her back. She was across the room in her desk. It faced the wall and had a view of the window. Draco had let her have that desk, because Merlin knows he didn't use his desk much.

"The answer to what, Malfoy?" Granger asked, looking over her shoulder at him. He was quite comfortable, sitting in his green chair in the common room.

"The reasons why I'm so charming, hot, and irresistible." Granger snorted, which was quite un-lady like in his opinion, and returned to her studying.

"Granger, we should talk." His words were interrupted by a green vase, which was shaking from its place on the mantle.

Granger looked at it in confusion, before she looked at him. Draco felt all the blood rush from his face, fear spreading.

"What's going on, Draco?" Granger asked, and he noticed that's the first time she's used his first name. When they've been alone together, at least.

"I need to go," Draco said, looking at his wife. It still seemed surreal to him, that Granger was his.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Granger asked, bravely. Well, she was part of the Golden Trio.

"No, stay here." Draco said, putting on his cloak. He looked at her once more before stepping in the fireplace, shouting his destination.

* * *

Hermione sat in front of the fireplace all night, anxiously staring at it. She was waiting for him to walk through it. She was waiting for him to snap at her and roll his eyes. Anything from _him_ would be welcomed.

Sometime during the night, Hermione had fallen asleep. When she woke up, she was in her own bed. Her clothes from the day before still on (she checked). How had she gotten here? She was sure she hadn't moved from her spot on her own. Curious, Hermione walked out into the Common Room. There was no sign of Draco. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a faintly familiar dark cloak on a hanger. He was home.

* * *

Ginny and Ron had yet to recover from the sudden marriage. Harry, on the other hand, was acting as if nothing had changed. Harry had been the one to ask her if she wanted to go to the Quidditch match with them.

Ron and Harry were seated in their usual spot, talking about the upcoming Quiddich match.

"What teams?" Hermione asked, sitting down beside Harry. Harry smiled at her before answering.

"Hufflepuff and Slytherin..." Harry responded, giving her a weird look. If she was a good wife, she would have known when her husband had an important game. Right?

"I forgot!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to cover up her blunder. Hermione smiled when she saw a familiar head of blonde hair fly above her. It was the first time she had seen him all day. She hated to say this, but she missed his company yesterday evening.

Hermione couldn't help but cheer Draco on as he raced to the Snitch. A bludger came out of nowhere, hitting Draco. He lost his balance, and nearly fell off his broom. Hermione gasped, like the rest of the crowd.

Seconds later, Draco's was back on his broom, chasing the impossible Snitch. Hermione briefly wondered when he had become Draco in her mind. She had always referred to him as Malfoy until today.

* * *

Draco had seen her in the crowd, sitting with her friends. He supposed they had made up in the time he had been gone. That didn't take them very long, at all.

"Congrats on getting the snitch, Draco." Pansy purred, running a hand down his left arm. She had been waiting in the locker room for him, Merlin only knew why.

"It was easy. I've got to find Hermione," Draco said, in complete honesty. Minus the whole 'it was easy' bit. He needed Granger to look at his bruises, mostly his arm. It, along with his ribs, was giving him trouble. Stupid bludgers. If Pomfrey looked at him, he'd be in the Infmary all day, which didn't fit into his schedule.

"Hermione!" Draco called into the crowd of spectators. They were all leaving the stadium. He only spotted her because she was flanked by two heads of bright red hair.

He was surprised when he saw a smile on Granger's face. Weasel, Weaselette, and Scarhead.

"Good job, Draco." Granger said, smiling at him. Draco decided to use this situation to his advantage. He grabbed Granger's arm and pulled her against him. His arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her there, and her brown eyes looked up at him in confusion and surprise.

"That's the best you've got?" Draco muttered, before he kisses her. They stood there like that, connected, both trying to gain control of the kiss.

Granger pulled away from him, pushing against his chest. He wheezed in response, pain shooting through his entire system.

"I'm sorry, Draco! What's wrong?" Granger asked, looking at him with concern.

"Ribs, arm... probably other things." Draco shrugged, as if his injuries weren't important. But they were killing him.

"So go visit Madame Pomfrey like a good boy, so Hermione can come with us to Hogsmeade!" The Weasel suggested, only earning him a glare from both himself and Granger.

"My husband is injured, Ronald." Granger said, successfully shutting the Weasel up.

"You aren't a healer, Hermione. Maybe it's best to take—" Draco interrupted Pothead's lovely comment with one of his own.

"Hermione, sweetheart, please?" He saw Granger's eyes widen before she nodded. He smiled, taking her hand and leading her to their dormitory.

* * *

Roughly edited 5/24/10


	3. Groceries

Hermione woke to loud voices coming from the Common Room.

"Where is she?" A loud, female voice shouted. Hermione didn't recognize the voice.

"Mother, she's sleeping," Draco's voice floated through the walls.

"So? I think I'm entitled to meet my daughter-in-law, Draco. Your father is in Azkaban, I hope you remember. Any addition to my suffering family is welcome. Draco, please. I'm not going to hurt the poor girl. I just want to meet her!" Narcissa Malfoy's voice broke through the walls. Hermione wouldn't describe her outburst as anger, more as annoyance. Hermione remembered she had yet to tell her own mother about Draco.

"Mother," Draco said, his voice coming closer. Hermione expected the woman to come barreling through the door. Instead, she just knocks on the door.

Hermione frowned when she looks down at her pajamas. Her pants were pink, with a pattern of daisies. Her black tank top revealed almost everything. Hermione's curly hair was a mess, but when wasn't it?

Hermione opened the door, revealing a very beautiful woman. Her son stood next to her, just as beautiful, with a thunderous expression on his face.

Draco, on the other hand, was standing there in dark jeans and a white button up shirt. He looked as if he was going to an important meeting, or something. On the other hand, Hermione looked as if she had just gotten out of bed. Well, she had. The contrast in the two images just about summed up their entire relationship.

"Hello, why, you _are_ beautiful." Narcissa Malfoy said, a huge smile on her face. Clearly she didn't recognize Hermione as Harry Potter's best friend. Or the woman simply didn't care, but Hermione seriously doubted that.

"Erm, hi." Hermione said, holding her hand out to her mother-in-law.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said, not catching onto her mistake right away. It was too bloody early.

Narcissa took Hermione's hand and pumped it up and down once or twice.

"Narcissa Malfoy, and I believe you are now a Malfoy, too, no?"

"Mum, it's nearly time for your meeting with Professor Snape. Shouldn't you head his way?" Draco asked, an apologetic look thrown Hermione's way.

"Just a second, sweetie. I want to speak with Hermione for a second or two." Narcissa said, smiling at Hermione. Hermione willed herself to stay put, rather than taking a step back. The woman's smile was almost disarming.

"We girls need to chat, Draco. Unless you've had an operation I'm not aware of..." Narcissa said, looking her son up and down. Hermione was sure she saw the tiniest blush creep on Malfoy's cheeks.

"No, Mum. I'm still a man. Hermione can attest to that," Draco said, smirking at his mother.

"You were just leaving for breakfast, weren't you, Draco?" Hermione said, raising one of her brown eyebrows.

"Yes, sweetheart." Draco muttered, walking forward to kiss Hermione. The kiss was short and sweet, for his mother was standing there.

"Hermione, dear, I know you are familiar with the Malfoy temper. But just a warning, be wary. I am sorry to say that Draco inherited much of his father's nasty temper." Hermione took Narcissa's pause as an opportunity to interrupt.

"I have been the recipient of Draco's temper many times, Mrs. Malfoy. We didn't... well, we hated each other our first few years at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Of course, dear. I remember Draco coming home over breaks, complaining about how you were excellent at everything." Narcissa gave Hermione a knowing smile.

"Draco is stubborn, as well... I'm sure you know that, too. But there are ways to make him break, if you will." Hermione found Narcissa's words to be somewhat startling. If she was angry, those very words would have acted like a knife slamming through someone's heart.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please. I have known dear Draco long enough to know his horrible habits and attitudes. But those years have only made me immune to such treatment," Hermione said, realizing her comment was a bit harsh. Brown eyes stared into bright blue eyes. Hermione briefly wondered how they still managed to shine.

But honestly, would Mrs. Malfoy had liked it if someone kept telling her how Lucius acted? It was like the woman was suggesting that Hermione didn't know her husband well enough. Which was a true fact, but one the woman didn't need to know.

"Very well, Hermione. I must be off to see Professor Snape, he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Narcissa said, smiling coldly at Hermione. Hermione knew that fact, too.

* * *

When Draco returned to their common room, Hermione was dressed. It looked as if she was getting ready to leave, too. He supposed he started referring to her as Hermione instead of Granger after she healed his wounds the other day. And well, she wasn't _Granger_ anymore, either.

"Where are you going?" asked Draco, only mildly interested in the daily activities of his wife.

"You mean where are _we _going," Hermione said, a smirk on her face.

"What?" Draco was sure she hadn't planned any sort of trip for them. That he knew of, anyway.

"We're going to my parents." Hermione said, pleased when his eyes got nice and wide.

"Do I have to go?" Draco's statement caused Hermione to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"I believe we already covered that, yeah? Headmistress gave us permission to leave after breakfast," Hermione said, glancing at her watch.

Hermione led Draco, who was too stunned to protest, to their Portkey

When Draco opened his eyes, they were standing in a stupid Muggle telephone booth. Hermione took his hand and led him in the proper direction.

The first thing he noticed about the town was that it was small. People smiled and waved o them as they walked past. Here, nobody knew Draco was the son of a famous Death Eater.

They stopped at a rather large, white house. Flowers lined the edges of the driveway. A fence outlined the property. Draco briefly wondered if Hermione had charmed the fence with certain protective spells. He wouldn't put it past her.

"Be nice, they don't know you're evil." Hermione whispered, taking Draco's hand and leading him up the walkway.

Before Hermione even knocked on the door, a slightly round, smiling, woman opened the door.

"Hermione!" The woman exclaimed, rushing forward to hug Hermione. Hermione's hand left his, and she quickly embraced the woman. Draco couldn't be positive, but he was sure he saw a tear or two travel down the elder woman's cheek.

"Hi, Mum. It's good to see you," Hermione said, kissing the elderly woman on the cheek. The woman was clearly Hermione's mother. The woman had the same brown hair, complexion, and brown eyes that Hermione had.

"Minnie, it's so great to have you home, even if it's just for a day! Now, let me look at you." Mrs. Granger exclaimed, holding her daughter an arm's length away. Draco snickered when he heard Hermione's nickname, but he quickly hid it from Hermione.

"What have you been up to, young lady?" Mrs. Granger asked, a smile plastered on her face. Draco wondered if the smile would ever disappear. He doubted it.

"Well, Mum, that's kind of why I'm here. I..." Hermione's words trailed off, and she looked at Draco for reassurance. He simply looked at her. _He_ wasn't going to be the one to tell her parents about their marriage. Draco had told everyone else, after all.

"Spit it out, darling. You know we won't be disappointed in you," Mrs. Granger said, smiling at Hermione.

"I got married... Draco is my husband." Hermione said, gesturing to Draco. It was as if Mrs. Granger hadn't seen him standing beside Hermione until then.

The woman gasped, looked at him, and shouted for her husband.

"Matthew! YOUR DAUGHTER IS HERE," Mrs. Granger shouted, her voice meant to be heard inside the house. Draco assumed it would have been heard from blocks away.

"Oh, goodness me. I haven't introduced myself, I'm Rose Granger." Hermione's mum sticks her hand out for Draco to shake. Draco does, just as Hermione's father comes outside.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco introduced himself, smiling at his mother-in-law. Merlin, he could only imagine how Hermione had felt when she met his mother.

Draco it hard to resist staring at Mr. Granger. The man had Weasley red hair, two perfect rows of teeth, and he was so tall he could be classified as a giant in the Wizarding world. The man also held a red foam finger in his hand, and he wore a beanie with a propeller on his head.

"Oh, erm, hello." Mr. Granger said, and he quickly reached up to remove the beanie from his head.

"Draco Malfoy, sir," Draco said sticking out his hand. The elder man took it, still staring at Draco. But there was a smile on Mr. Granger's face.

"Where is Noah?" Mrs. Granger asked her husband, not at all concerned with his appearance. He hoped Hermione would never let him leave their house if he looked that ridiculous.

"I had just put him down for his nap when you screamed for me," Mr. Granger said, a smile on his face.

"Noah's here?" Asked Hermione, who didn't seem to be surprised by her father's actions.

"Yes, darling. He's upstairs. Your sister dropped him off earlier today." Mr. Granger said, surprising Draco. Hermione had a sister, since when?

* * *

It had not escaped Hermione's mind that her mother had failed to tell her father the news.

"Let's go inside, shall we? The neighbors are beginning to think we're crazies, I'm sure." Hermione's mother led them inside the house.

Hermione hadn't known that Hannah was bringing Noah. Hermione hadn't seen her nephew in forever.

"Dad, I have some news." Hermione announced, once the four of them were seated inside the family's parlor.

"Are you pregnant?" Hermione's dad asked, his eyes flying to Hermione's midsection.

"No!" Hermione said, shocked her father would jump to that conclusion. It wasn't like she gave everyone who walked by a ride!

Hermione glared at Draco, cursing him for getting her into this mess. He simply smirked at her in response.

"Draco and I are married," Hermione said, dropping the biggest surprise. Hermione watched her father's eyes widen, and his face turn red in anger.

"Hermione, you are not of age to be married! You're only 18, which is much too young." Hermione hated her father's narrow-minded viewpoints. She knew he would react this way.

"Dad, I am of age in the Wizarding world." Hermione had been surprised when her father had accepted that she was a witch.

"Hermione, if this is about Hannah," Her father began, but Hermione cut him off.

"No, Dad. Hannah and I are two different people, with two different lives. I'd appreciate it if everyone stopped comparing us!" Hermione snapped, her own temper rising to the surface.

"Hermione, don't you think we know that? We're your parent, for God's sake!" Her father exclaimed, as if Hermione was stupid. Hermione just stared at her father, her gaze cold. She hoped Draco was impressed. She learned that icy glare from him.

"Sir, Hermione and I have been in love for years," The lie came easily to Draco.

"Don't lie to me, boy. Hermione hasn't mentioned your name _once_ in her entire seven years she's been at that blasted school." Her dad snapped at Draco, unwilling to listen to what his son-in-law had to say.

"Actually, Matthew, she did mention him." Hermione's mother said, looking at her husband

Hermione knew that her parent's marriage had been arranged, and that it often had its rough patches. Like mother like daughter, huh?

"When? I certainly don't remember, so he must not have been important." Hermione's father didn't realize that he just insulted Draco. Not that he would have cared, either.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, you two. Draco is in Snake house. He plays Quidditch. He was a Prefect one year but not the next. One teacher, Professor Snape, I believe, is biased towards Draco. His parents are somewhat infamous in their world, I'm not sure why. Hermione was never specific." Rose said, smiling at her daughter and Draco.

"Slytherin," said Draco. Hermione gently whacks his arm, her way of telling him it isn't important.

"Pardon?" Rose said, a welcoming smile on her face.

"I'm in Slytherin house," Draco clarified, still somewhat shocked that the woman knew that much about him.

"Hermione, would you and Draco mind running to the store for a few things? Hannah's staying for dinner, and you two are, as well. And I would like to speak with your father." Rose said, not allowing the two teenagers to make up their own minds.

* * *

"Draco, come _on."_ Hermione pleaded with her husband, begging him to get in the car with her. Her father had insisted that she get and keep a drivers license.

"I don't trust you driving that thing," Draco said, as he watched Hermione climb in the driver's seat of a gently used, silver car. The car had an BMW emblem on it, but Draco didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Draco Malfoy, quit being a pansy, and get in the car." Hermione snapped, frustrated with him. Didn't he trust her? Merlin, she had more reason not to trust _him._

Draco supposed she wouldn't intentionally kill him so soon. Besides, he had yet to give her reason.

"Draco, get in the bloody car!" Hermione nearly screamed. He bet her parents were watching from inside the house, laughing.

Draco tried to summon some of his wife's Gryffindor courage, and he got in the car.

"Hermione Granger, if you kill me, I will come back and haunt you." Draco threatened his wife, only causing her to smirk at him in response.

Draco nearly had a heart attack every time they came across some other car on the road. He thanked Merlin they weren't in a city.

When they got to the place, Draco wasn't sure where they were going, but he leapt out of the car.

Hermione walked over to him, grabbed his hand, and lead him into the store. He felt like she was a mother dragging along a small, troublemaking child. Well, he got the troublemaking part correct.

"Draco, push this, please." Hermione said, pulling out one of the carts so he could push it.

Draco did as asked, but he didn't like Hermione telling him what to do. That part would have to go. Immediately.

"Mum gave me this list. Once we get all the things on the list we can go." Hermione said, looking over the items on the shelves. The store was filled with all sorts of things. He finally figured out that they were in a Grocery Store. His nanny, a house elf, had told him tales of such places, but he didn't think they were real.

"Hermione, we're in a grocery store, right?" Draco asked, just to be sure he was right. Hermione looked at him over her shoulder, a look of surprise on her face.

"Yes, Draco." Hermione looked at the side of the aisle nearest them.

He followed Hermione around, which was something new for him.

"_Hermione Granger!"_ Draco heard a male voice calling out Hermione's name. Draco's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He didn't even know why he was even _here_, let alone why he was following Hermione's commands like a puppy dog.

"Jared!" Hermione squealed, causing Draco to wince. He watched as his wife basically ran into the arms of another man. This man had black hair, tan skin, hazel eyes, and a crooked smile.

Draco leaned against the cart, watching the scene with annoyance.

"I didn't know you were home! Why did you call me?" The boy, Jared, asked Hermione, giving her a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Something unexpected came up, I didn't decide I was coming home until this morning." Hermione said, after taking a second to chose her words.

"Your friend Potter still alive and kicking?" Jared asked, causing Draco to stare at the boy in confusion. He knew about Potter's fight? This boy had to be a Muggle, for he had Muggle written all over him.

"Much to my great irritation," Draco answered for Hermione. Hermione turned around and glared at him. He just smiled back at her.

Draco and Jared locked eyes as if in some kind of battle.

"Jared West, Draco Malfoy. Draco's one of my friends from school." Hermione's explanation of his relation to her irritated him more than her stupid friend did.

"Nice to meet you, mate." Jared put his hand out, and Draco reluctantly took it after a stern look from Hermione.

"Hermione lied to you a second ago." Draco said, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Hermione swore she felt herself pale at Draco's announcement.

"Draco," Hermione said quietly, her eyes begging him not to spill her secret. Jared would not like the news, at all. Jared had a history of 'screening' Hermione's prospective boyfriends. Hermione wondered what Jared would even say if he found out Draco's background.

"Hermione, uh, knew we were coming before yesterday," Draco said, glaring at Hermione. Hermione knew he didn't like looking like an idiot.

"Oh, well, that was just a white lie. White lies never hurt anyone," Jared said, as if he was an expert on fooling people.

Hermione seriously doubted it. Look on Draco's face suggested he agreed with her. Well, that was a first.

"Hey, I saw Hannah the other day. She looked fantastic," Jared said, gently touching Hermione's shoulder. Hermione nodded, but in all honesty, she could really care less about her sister.

"Call me the next time you're in town, Minnie. I'll clear my schedule for you." Jared said, winking at her. She smiles at him, reaching up to kiss his cheek. She savored the moments she got to spend with Jared; they were so rare these days. Hermione was sad to see him go, she wished Draco hadn't been with her. She would have felt more at ease, ready to catch up with one of her best friends.

"Well, Minnie, are you ready to continue our shopping?" Draco asked, his usual smirk on his face. Hermione tried to give him a taste of his own medicine. She simply glared at him in response.

Draco took that for a yes, apparently, because he started pushing the cart. They worked in tandem, each picking up items on their list. Hermione was surprised with how easily Draco navigated around the store. It was as if he was a Muggle.

Hermione laughed at the thought, following her husband down the aisle. If only the Wizarding world could witness this.

**A/N:**

I created a Muggle life for Hermione... The story's already AU, anyways.

Send me a review! :)


	4. Hannah Banana

**Disclaimer: **Characters you recognize aren't mine. I don't own them.

* * *

Hermione hoped her father had cooled down enough for them to have a conversation. Draco helped Hermione unload the groceries, without complaining.

"Hermione, come dear, let your father and Draco talk. We'll cook dinner." Hermione looked at Draco, who shrugged carelessly.

"Hermione, do you think Draco will like spaghetti?" Rose asked her daughter, wrapping her arm tightly around her daughter's shoulders. Hermione nodded, not really caring if Draco liked it or not. She wouldn't know, anyway.

"Dear, what happened to Ron?" Rose asked her daughter, putting the things they would need for dinner.

"He... um, he never returned my feelings, so I moved on." Hermione said, not at all liking the feeling of lying to her mother.

"Hermione, that boy thought you were the greatest thing to step on this planet. How about we try for the truth this time?" Rose asked, smiling warmly at Hermione.

Hermione watched the pot of water, wondering what on earth she was going to tell her mother.

Hermione realized she didn't even know what the truth even was. Taking a deep breath, she began to tell a toned-down version of her wedding.

"So, basically, I married him to save his life. I'm not quite sure how it's going to play out yet. I'm beginning to realize, since our wedding, that Draco won't hurt me." Hermione finished, looking up at her mother.

Her mum looked appalled and disturbed.

"Hermione, you are far braver than I ever hoped you would be. Don't tell your father that version of the story, though. I'm sure he's forgotten all about Ron." Her mother focused on the Italian sausage, turning it over in the frying pan.

Hermione didn't know what to think of her mother's reaction. So instead she changed the subject.

"How's Hannah?" Hermione asked, wondering about her older sister.

"She's struggling, Hermione. But she loves Noah, and he's growing up so fast! Just yesterday he was a baby. Or so it seems." Hermione's mother happily told her about Hermione's sister and nephew. Hermione had missed a lot.

* * *

"Draco, what are you intentions with my daughter?" Mr. Granger asked Draco, causing Draco to simply raise an eyebrow in response.

Draco had married the girl, hadn't he?

"I want to be happy with Hermione, sir. I'll provide her with everything she could ever want and more. She'll be protected constantly, and nobody would dare mess with a Malfoy." Draco said, thinking that anyone but Death Eaters wouldn't try and hurt his family.

Lucky for Draco, the door opened and an attractive female walked through the door.

"Hi, daddy," the girl greeted her father. So this must be Hermione's long-lost sister. Before he could stop himself, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hi, banana." Mr. Granger responded, allowing the girl to kiss his cheek. Hannah _banana _curiously stared at Draco.

"Rose, Hannah's home!" Mr. Granger called, informing his wife of the girl's arrival.

Hannah Granger had short, tamed brown hair. It wasn't wavy. It was perfectly straight. The girl had brown eyes, and her creamy complexion was clear. There were also no signs that she was old enough to be the mother of a three year old.

"Hermione's here," Mr. Granger said, and Hannah's face turned cold and unwelcoming. What on earth had caused such anger between sisters?

"Oh, so we're good enough for her now, are we?" Hannah said, glaring at Draco. Draco glared back.

"Hannah, be nice. For your mother's sake. It tears her apart when you girls fight." Mr. Granger said, as Hermione and her mother entered the living room.

The tension in the room instantly grew. Draco hoped he wouldn't have to get in the middle of whatever this fight was.

Hermione would most certainly be filling him in later. That is, if he didn't find out by the time they left.

"Hannah, dear, how was shopping?" Mrs. Granger asked, smiling warmly at her older daughter.

"Good, Mum. I got a bunch of things for Noah. The shops weren't too crowded." Hannah said, staring at Hermione the whole time.

If they were in the Wizarding world, everyone in the room would have their hands on their wands, prepared for battle. Draco briefly wondered where Hermione's wand was, but he knew she'd never use it in the Muggle world.

"Noah's birthday is coming up, isn't it?" Hermione asked, directing the question at her mother. Mrs. Granger nodded.

"Is there anything that needs to be done for dinner, Mrs. Granger?" Draco asked, surprising himself. He was volunteering to help? Hermione stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. He just wanted out of this room.

"Would you like to help me set the table?" Mrs. Granger asked, smiling at him. He nodded, pushing himself up from his chair. He followed his mother-in-law into the kitchen.

* * *

The family, including Noah and Draco, were seated around the table. So far Noah was the only one making conversation, and he was three.

"Hannah, Draco and I are married." Hermione blurts out, unable to stand the 'silence'. She had to say something. She'd missed Hannah.

Hannah stared at her. Hannah looked at Noah, who was seated next to her. She leaned down to be closer to him.

"Noah, baby, Draco here is your _Uncle_ Draco." That statement was the only way Hermione knew Hannah had heard her.

"Unc Drake!" Noah exclaimed happily, clapping his hands. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the terrified expression on Draco's face.

"So, tell me, Hermione. Did you marry him to make me jealous?" Hannah accused, her brown eyes glaring at Hermione from across the table.

"Excuse me, Hannah, but the reason we are married is due to love. Don't think it has anything to do with you." Draco snapped, surprising Hermione.

"Watch it, boy." Dad snarled, spinning his noodles on a spoon.

"Girls, please." Mum whispered, staring at her daughters.

"I'm sorry Phillip didn't want to marry you, Hannah. I truly am." Hermione said, staring at her sister. Something in Hannah's cold gaze melted, but her jaw was still set in anger.

"Don't lie, Hermione. You couldn't stand that I was possibly happier than you were."

"Girls, that's enough. Eat your meal." Dad snapped, stopping the argument in progress.

After an hour or so, Hermione announced that they were leaving. She kissed her parents and Noah, before leading Draco out of the house.

Hermione and Draco took their Portkey back to Hogwarts.

When they got there, Hermione immediately went to the bathroom to take a bath. She needed to calm down after her 'visit' with her dear sister.

* * *

Draco woke up with a groan. He'd fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for Hermione to finish her bath. Or at least that's what he assumed she was doing. She'd been in there a while before he'd nodded off.

He looked up at the clock, only to realize he was five minutes late for Potions. His own wife had let him miss Professor Snape's class. Snape would throw him in detention for weeks.

* * *

Hermione sat the Potions table she shared with Harry and Ron. Ron was still extremely hostile towards her, but Harry was friendly.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked her, whispering. Ron grunted in annoyance.

"Who cares?" Harry elbowed Ron, shutting him up.

Of course Draco chose that moment to walk in the classroom. The door slammed behind him, and he made his way to his table.

"Mr. Malfoy, where have you been?" Snape questioned, as if he wasn't talking to his favorite student.

"I overslept, Professor. I apologize for my disrespectful behavior." Draco said, staring at Snape. Hermione held her breath, hoping she wouldn't be dragged into it.

Snape looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrow.

"Twenty points deducted from Slytherin. Don't make me take points from my own house, Draco. Be on time."

Slytherins groaned in annoyance at Snape's statement. Snape walked back to the front of the room, and sat at his desk.

Hermione could feel Draco glaring at her from across the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, please come forward." Snape announced, not looking up from his parchment.

Hermione walked down the aisle towards Snape, Draco behind her.

"I suggest adding a clause in your arrangement," Snape muttered, looking at them with a strange expression on his face.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, unclear as to what he was hinting at. Using his quill, Snape wrote down the suggested addition.

"_Both shall attend class on time, leaving for class together." _

Draco nodded once, accepting the addition. Hermione shrugged, showing she didn't mind the clause.

The rest of the class went on without any other distractions. Hermione didn't see Draco again until they were seated at different tables for dinner.

* * *

"So what does she look like under her robes, Drake?" Goyle asked him, shoving a spoonful of potatoes in his fat mouth.

"Beautiful." Draco answers, surprising himself. He didn't like how he was changing so quickly. It scared him.

"But not as beautiful as me, right?" Pansy asked, practically hanging off of his arm. He was disgusted. He'd always hated her a little.

Draco took a bite of his dinner, continuing to watch his wife from across the room. He still wondered what sparked the hatred between the Granger sisters. He hadn't even known she had a sister.

He bet the Death Eaters knew of every Granger in England.

Whatever the Pothead had said was very funny, because his wife was laughing happily. She hadn't smiled much today, at least when he saw her.

She suddenly met his gaze, and Draco could tell because her cheeks turned a feminine rosy color.

Weasel started talking to her, and thus broke her connection with Draco. Draco feigned interest in his friends conversation. They were so boring sometimes.

"Malfoy?" A familiar voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Mudblood," Pansy said, glaring at Hermione.

"Don't you ever call her that again, Pansy." Draco responded, hoping he sounded dark and dangerous. Pansy backed off, looking annoyed. He couldn't believe what he'd said. He was a hypocrite.

Hermione pushed her way between Draco and Goyle. She sat beside him, a delicate smile on her face.

He watched her, wondering why she'd ventured over to the Slytherin table. One glance told him the entire dining hall was watching.

Hermione leaned towards him, pressing her lips against his. He instantly responded, pulling her closer. He loved the surprising fire that ignited whenever Hermione touched him. She must've felt it too, judging by her kisses. He almost forgot they were in the Great Hall.

Wishing he didn't have to, he pulled away from her. The Great Hall was silent. It was as if nobody was in the room. They were probably still processing the sight of Hermione Granger passionately kissing Draco Malfoy.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the LONG wait. I hope some of you are still around. :) If you are, let me know in a review!


	5. Mr & Mrs

**Disclaimer: **Recognizable characters aren't mine.

* * *

"Draco, time for Potions!" Hermione called, gathering her books for class. Hermione looked in the direction of Draco's room, which was really supposed to be the "guest" bedroom. He had, in a surprising gesture of chivalry, let Hermione have the bigger bed and room. He didn't even fight her for it.

"Draco!" Hermione called again, looking at the clock. They had ten minutes to walk all the way across the huge castle.

"Draco, we're going to be late!" Hermione yelled, frustrated. She walked towards his room, knocking on the door. She waited a few moments, but Draco never responded. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

He wasn't there.

Had he left in the middle of the night? Hermione looked around their living quarters, looking for her missing husband. Hermione glanced at the fireplace, and the green vase was gone. She'd suspected it was related to the dark world somehow.

Giving up and grabbing her books, Hermione began the journey to the Potions classroom.

She was only a minute late because she ran across the castle. She entered the classroom to silence. Professor Snape raised one eyebrow at her, and she saw him look behind her for Draco.

"Is Mr. Malfoy with you, Ms. _Granger_?" Snape asked with a disappointed look on his face.

"No, Professor." How did she tell Snape Draco was missing? And that she had a hunch the You Know Who was to blame?

Hermione walked to her seat next to Harry. She hasn't sat next to Ron since before she broke up with him.

"Five points from Gryffindor. You can thank Ms. Granger," Snape announced. Hermione looked up at him in surprise. He'd deducted more points from Slytherin when Draco was late yesterday. The look on Snape's face told her not to question him, though. Snape walked back to his desk, glaring at her once he sat back down.

"Odd," Harry muttered, as if he had been thinking the same thing.

"Thanks, Hermione." Ron glared at her.

"Like you've never gotten more than five points taken from us, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, before she could stop herself.

"I've won them back at the end of the semester!" Ron yelled, his face turning bright red.

"Children! Quiet down." Snape bellowed, still glaring at Hermione.

They got back to work on their potion but Snape called her to the front of the room.

"Where is your husband?" Snape whispered, a dark look on his face.

"He was gone when I woke up, sir."

"Well, where did he go, Granger?" Snape asked, his voice raised in annoyance. Hermione noticed the classroom got quieter, the students listening to their conversation.

"I don't know, Professor. But the green vase is gone." Hermione stated, looking straight at Snape.

"The green vase is gone..." Snape repeated, narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

"Yes, sir." Hermione said, feeling rather uncomfortable. She guessed she wasn't supposed to know about the green vase.

"Return to your potion, Ms. Granger. Your cauldron is smoking which is quite unusual."

After Potions, Hermione suffered through Muggle Studies. She normally loved this class. It was interesting to see how the wizarding world viewed Muggles. But she couldn't focus. Not when Draco was missing, probably in great danger.

Every class dragged on that day. She couldn't wait to find out the reason behind Draco's mysterious disappearance.

At dinner, Hermione sat beside Harry and Neville. Ron and Ginny were still somewhat angry with her. Well, Ron was downright hostile. But she supposed she deserved it.

Hermione wasn't listening to the conversation, though. She was too busy staring at the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there.

* * *

Draco sat in the common room he shared with Hermione. He couldn't believe it.

He didn't like the Dark Lord's plan. Not one bit. Draco looked at the dried blood attached to his robes. He should go see Madame Pomfrey. Or find Hermione.

Finding Hermione seemed like the better idea. Draco went in his room and got new robes. Merlin knew he had several robes. He didn't want to frighten Hermione. Or anyone else.

Draco slowly made his way to the great hall. Students were going in and out of the hall. Slytherins smiled and said hi to him as he passed.

He felt Hermione's eyes on him the second he set foot in the Great Hall. So she'd been worried about him, had she?

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger! Please come forward." McGonagall's voice boomed. He often wondered how she commanded the attention of the entire room.

McGonagall walked in front of the Professor's table, while Hermione and Draco made their way to the front of the hall. Nobody seemed to notice Draco limping or that he was moving slower than molasses.

"Are you okay?" Hermione whispered the second she was beside him. Draco didn't dare answer her. He didn't want her to cause an entirely different scene. Snape had also walked forward. Draco knew Snape saw his injury.

Hermione and Draco were standing in front of McGonagall. Her hands were on their shoulders, and Professor Snape stood off to the side, waiting for his moment to intervene.

"We have reason to celebrate this evening." McGonagall said, a warm smile on her face. The entire hall was silent.

"When Professor Snape told me the news, I was quite surprised. These two individuals were known ... enemies. I thought they would they ever consider uniting. Let alone in the form of marriage. Students of Hogwarts, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." The Headmistress's words spark no reaction amongst the students.

Hermione's hand had somehow found Draco's in the middle of McGonagall's speech.

Draco looked at the Slytherin table. Everyone looked confused. Blaise looked like proud father. Pansy had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Clapping disrupted the silence. Looking for the brave person, Draco shouldn't have been surprised. Pothead was standing and clapping, smiling at Hermione. Others joined in, the noise growing. A few remained seated, but most of the Great Hall was standing.

* * *

Hermione hated the infirmary. She'd been here visiting Harry and Ron numerous times. She never would have thought she would be here visiting Draco Malfoy.

Draco had passed out in front of everyone in the Great Hall. Madame Pomfrey said he had lost far too much blood. She had healed his leg quickly. The old nurse had told Hermione that Draco had been injured for several hours before he fainted.

"How is he, Hermione?" Harry's voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts. Hermione was lucky Harry was so loyal.

"He'll be fine. He's just sleeping off the healing potion. Pomfrey will let him leave once she lectures him." Hermione said, smiling at Harry.

"Good. I just thought I'd check in. I've got plans with Ginny." Harry said, looking uncomfortable. So Ginny was mad at Hermione.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said, wrapping her best friend in a hug.

"Bloody hell. I've been out cold for an hour and my wife's already cheating on me." Draco's voice was music to Hermione's ears. She had been so worried about him.

"See you tomorrow, 'Mione." Harry said, smiling at her. He left the infirmary just as Madame Pomfrey arrived to check on Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy. You are lucky to be here today, young man. The curse was very severe, and you somehow managed to suffer a weaker form of the curse. I trust Ms. Granger will take good care of you."

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked back to their common room. Passing students gave them curious looks, and many students were whispering about the pair.

Once in their common room, Draco opened a bottle of Butterbeer and lounged on the couch. Hermione began working on her homework, her nose buried in thick books.

He wondered how (and when) he was going to tell her about the Dark Lord's plan. Draco hoped she didn't go running to Pothead.

"Draco, you were with the You Know Who, weren't you? And Professor Snape got you out of that unpleasant company? Who injured you? What was the curse? Surely you remember. When did you get back to Hogwarts? When did you leave?"

The questions flooded out of Hermione's mouth. She didn't give him time to answer. Draco stared at Hermione, wondering how to answer her questions without giving away too much information.

A week ago they were enemies, as McGonagall had reminded him.

"Snape?" He simply raised an eyebrow at his wife. Why was she bringing Snape into this?

"He saved you!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling at Draco. "Because I told him you were missing."

"I don't know how I got back, but I can promise Snape wasn't involved." Draco said, taking another swig of his Butterbeer.

"What?" Hermione's smile melted. Why was she so disappointed? He was alive, damn it all.

"Can't you just be happy I'm alive? Though I suppose you'd be happy if I was dead. You wouldn't be married to a Slytherin." Draco sneered, hating this arrangement very much. If it wasn't for her, he'd be wallowing in his sorrows alone.

"He let you suffer? Isn't this whole deal," Hermione gestured between Draco and herself, "to keep you from suffering?"

"We're married because that was the only way the Dark Lord would let me live." Draco snapped, about to lose his temper.

"But I told him..." Hermione whispered. Draco noticed a rosy color tinting her cheeks.

"Hermione, he isn't my keeper." Draco said, though Narcissa Malfoy would say otherwise. For some reason, his mother trusted Snape more than anyone else. Narcissa always said Draco had too much of his father in him.

"I cannot believe him! He should have dropped everything to rescue you! He would have saved you a lot of pain! That's what any decent man would have done! And I wouldn't have worried as much." Hermione said, and Draco noticed a certain edge to her voice. Hermione was mad.

"Hermione, I can't expect him to rush to my aid every time I'm in trouble." Draco said, trying to calm her down. He was still annoyed at her, though.

Hermione put her books away rather loudly. She stomped to her room and returned, with her hair up in a ponytail.

Without saying a word to him, she stormed out of their common room. Draco briefly wondered where she was going, but then he suddenly realized where she was headed.

She was going to go yell at Professor Severus Snape. Nobody yelled at Severus Snape, not even his own mother.

Draco ran after her. He wanted to see the action.


	6. Tears

**Disclaimer: Characters you recognize aren't mine. Sadly. **

**

* * *

**

Hermione was furious. Snape should have rescued Draco!

Draco was practically Snape's own son. Merlin knows Snape cared about Draco more than his own father did.

Hermione wondered what would happen if Narcissa knew about this whole thing.

"Snape!" Hermione screamed, opening the door to his classroom. He was sitting at his desk, grading assignments.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Snape said, even Hermione could hear the surprise in his voice.

"I told you!" Hermione said, hands on her hips. She hoped she was channeling her inner Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had seen her yell at the twins several times.

"What is going on? Must I remind you that you are a student, Mrs. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked, an angry edge to his voice.

"You're supposed to look after—" Hermione stopped yelling when she heard the door open. Who on earth was visiting the Professor at this hour? Well... besides herself.

Draco.

"Him! You were supposed to look after him!" Hermione yelled, gesturing to Draco.

"Draco, I suggest you learn to control your wife. Or she will cause you great harm someday." Snape said, his arms crossed over his chest. The man leaned against the front of his desk, as if this scene was only mildly interesting.

"I am not an _object_, Professor. I have a mind and the power to control myself. One of your own, perhaps even favorite, students was in great danger! I told you! You just stood here like a worthless imbecile."

* * *

If only Draco could describe the look on Professor Snape's face. He had never seen the Professor so outraged before.

"Hermione Malfoy, I have no idea what you're talking about." Draco was surprised the man hadn't docked a million points from Gryffindor.

"I TOLD YOU THE BLASTED GREEN VASE WAS MISSING!" Hermione screamed, and Draco was sure the entire castle heard her.

Hermione's eyes were shooting sharp daggers, and her hands were on her hips. Her cheeks had a rosy tint to them, a color he'd forever recognize with her temper.

"What green vase?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Draco. Draco simply shrugged, for he didn't feel like getting into this argument just yet.

"The one sitting on the fireplace in our common room! When Draco's called to meet Death Eaters, the green vase shakes! When he was gone, it was gone too!" Hermione explained, out of breath.

"What would be the point of his Dark Mark, then?" Snape's question silenced Hermione.

Draco realized his own wife had never seen his Dark Mark. She had probably forgotten he would even have one.

"Hermione's right, Professor. The green vase is my Portkey to wherever I'm summoned. It starts shaking as soon as the Mark starts burning." Draco summarized, surprised Snape hadn't known that.

"Interesting," Snape mumbled. He was staring at Hermione, probably trying not to kill her.

"Even if you didn't know about the blasted vase, you should've done _something _when I told you Draco was missing!" Hermione snapped, glaring at Professor Snape.

"I have classes to teach, Hermione. It would be suspicious if I went missing for a day and suddenly reappeared with an inured Draco. That would not please the Dark Lord. Draco missing, or any Malfoy missing, for example, would set tension in the community and curiosity the Dark Lord's way." Snape's logic made sense to Draco. He didn't need Snape's rescuing, either. Draco was a grown man with enough strength and smarts to protect himself.

Hermione didn't say anything. She simply stared at Snape. Draco wondered what she was thinking.

"If Harry was in any sort of trouble, Dumbledore would've dropped everything to help him." Hermione's voice was so quiet Draco barely heard her. Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

Snape looked furious.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I have not, nor have I ever, attempted to be the sort of man Dumbledore was. Comparing a man to Dumbledore is cruel, because the other man will always look like a fool."

Hermione simply walked out of the room.

Draco debated whether or not he should inform Snape of the Dark Lord's plan. If he didn't know about the vase, Snape probably didn't know about the plan. Though the plan was considerably larger in significance compared to the green vase.

Draco walked the long, empty hallways back to their Common Room. The sound of sobbing instantly terrorized his ears.

He _hated_ when Hermione cried.

* * *

Hermione had made a complete and utter fool of herself. She had let her emotions get the better of her.

"Hermione," Draco whispered, sitting down beside her. Hermione was sitting on the floor, her back against her bed.

"Just let me be, Malfoy."

"No, Malfoy." Draco said, surprising Hermione. She couldn't help but grin despite her tears. She was a Malfoy.

"Talk to me, sweetheart."

Hermione still doubted if she should trust him. It bothered her every single day. She should instantly trust her husband.

"I didn't know what to do. I woke up and you were gone." Hermione began, since that was when her worry started.

"I'm going to be suddenly gone a lot, Hermione. I have to go when he calls." Hermione told herself that she understood what he was telling her.

"I didn't know what to do! I couldn't tell Ron, Harry, or Ginny. They wouldn't have cared. You would've been upset when you found out I'd told them. So I cornered Snape and told him you were gone. I felt better, knowing he was out there to protect you. He was there to make sure you'd come home in one piece." Hermione whispered, voicing all her fears.

Hermione was crying for the first time since her whole life turned upside down a week ago. She had plenty of reason to cry.

Hermione cried herself to sleep, with Draco beside her. They'd sat at the foot of her bed the entire night. When she woke up, he was still asleep.

Hermione watched him sleep for a few moments before getting ready for breakfast.

Since her marriage, she'd sat between Harry and Neville every single meal. Ron and Ginny sat on the other side, united against her.

"Morning!" Harry called, smiling at her when she sat down. He handed her a copy of the newspaper.

She loaded her plate with a little bit of everything on the table. She was pouring a glass of orange juice when an owl delivered her mail.

There was a letter from her mum! Hermione loved letters from her mother. Inside, her mother wrote about Noah's upcoming birthday party. Hermione and Draco were invited, but she doubted the invitation came from Hannah. There was also a crayon drawing of an orange castle. Hermione knew Noah had drawn her a picture of Hogwarts.

There was also a letter from Mrs. Weasley, sealed in a crisp, white envelope. Thank goodness it wasn't a Howler.

Hermione felt someone staring at her. She looked over and met Draco's grey eyes. He smiled at her.

_Hermione, _

_Mr. Weasley and I were quite surprised to see your wedding picture in today's newspaper. Given the Malfoy's reputation, and your history with Draco, we are quite surprised! Not to mention your relationship with our Ronald._

_We do, however, feel like you are being forced into this arrangement. But opposites do attract, I suppose. We hope you know that we are here for you, your "Wizarding" parents, if you will. We can help get you out of this marriage, Hermione. _

_Please do come visit soon! And bring your husband with you! _

_Love, _

_Molly. _

Hermione didn't know what to think. Her instinct was to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the truth. But how could she tell them the truth without telling her friends?

"Hermione, you lovebirds are in the paper!" Ginny said, a slight annoyed tone to her voice.

Ginny held up the paper. Hermione didn't want to know what lies the Daily Prophet was telling today. But she wanted to see the picture attached to the article.

Hermione wondered how they'd gotten their hands on a picture of her and Draco. Then she remembered the ministry had taken one for their records.

She decided she liked this picture. After all, it was the only one of them together. Draco had his arm around her, and they both were smiling happily. He'd lean in to kiss her cheek, and Hermione's smile grew and her eyes lit up.

"'Mione, want to come with us to the Quidditch match today?" Harry asked, shoving eggs into his mouth.

"You lot have a match today?" Hermione asked, feeling out of the loop. She never knew what was going on with her friends anymore. She supposed that was because Harry was the only one she felt comfortable around lately.

"Not Gryffindor. Slytherin versus Ravenclaw." Ron answered, glaring at Harry. Why was he glaring at Harry instead of Hermione?

Hermione followed them out to the Quidditch pitch that afternoon.

"Slytherin should win, Ravenclaw's lineup is _awful_ this year." Ginny said, causing a few Ravenclaws to turn and glare at her.

"Well, it's true!" Ron said, defending his sister. Hermione had missed her friends.

"It'd be downright disgraceful if Slytherin lost." Harry whispered so the girls in front didn't hear him. They wouldn't have glared at him anyway. He was _Harry Potter._

Hermione listened to the their commentary on the game.

"Uh oh. Cook's spotted the Snitch!" Harry noticed, pointing to the Ravenclaw seeker. The boy was currently speeding towards the glimmering Snitch. Draco was on the opposite side of the Pitch. Suddenly, Draco was racing Cook towards the Snitch. Draco had caught up with the boy in a matter of seconds.

The Ravenclaws started cheering, which was not a good sign for Hermione and the Slytherins.

"JASON COOK CATCHES THE SNITCH!" Luna screamed, excited even though Gryffindor wasn't playing.

Hermione could practically see the steam coming out of Draco's ears. He was furious


	7. The Problem

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco was pissed. His team has lost to the worst team at Hogwarts, and it was all his fault.

He'd been distracted. Of course his wife had suddenly invaded his thoughts.

He'd been thinking of what making love with Hermione would feel like when Cook had spotted the Snitch.

Draco had seen the Weasel and Weaselette in the seats; the red hair had caught his attention. Hermione and Scarhead were sitting with them. From then on, his mind was focused on her.

The team was silent in the locker room. Everyone was glaring at Draco. He deserved it.

He showered; half surprised the team let him do so in peace. He collected his belongings and walked out of the locker room.

Hermione was there, waiting for him. The Annoying Trio and Weaselette weren't in the hallway.

She opened her mouth to console him, but he pushed her against the wall. His mouth was instantly on hers. He could tell she was shocked, but then she started fighting for control of the kiss. He started kissing the soft spot behind her ear, moving lower to kiss her neck.

He almost missed it. The sound was like music to his ears. A sound he instantly loved.

He'd made Hermione Granger moan. He corrected himself. She was Hermione Malfoy. She was his.

* * *

This wasn't what Hermione had been expecting from Draco. She'd expected attitude, temper, and anger. Not his warm body pressed against hers, his mouth doing wonderful things to her.

But she was against the wall. She could practically smell the stench coming from the locker room.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, gently tugging on his ear with her teeth.

When he didn't respond, she started pushing against his chest. Draco looked very confused when he stopped kissing her.

"What?" Draco asked, his practically silver eyes looking into her mud-brown eyes.

"We're in a hallway." Hermione stated, surprised nobody had interrupted them. Or maybe someone had, and they hadn't noticed.

"So?" Draco asked, clearly not getting her point. Also, it gave her the impression he was an old pro at making out in empty hallways.

"My back is against the wall." Hermione stated, which caused Draco to grin.

"Just where I want you, sweetheart." Draco said and Hermione blushed in response.

"We," Hermione swallowed her nerves, "have our own room." She remembered that they'd only shared the bed once, and they had been fully clothed.

"_Our_ room?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. He still had her trapped between him and the wall.

"Yes! Where we can go make out like teenagers in private." Hermione stated, nervously looking up and down the hallway.

Someone was bound to find them soon.

"We _are_ teenagers, Hermione." Draco stated the obvious. He started kissing her again.

Hermione shoved Draco away, and he stumbled backward in surprise.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed, staring at her like she had two heads.

"Draco Malfoy, I am going to our room. I'll be waiting for you." And with that, Hermione walked down the hallway away from her husband.

Hermione sat on her bed, waiting for Draco to come to her. She supposed it would soon be _their_ bed.

"Come on, Draco," Hermione whispered.

Draco was making her body tingle in ways Ron had never achieved. Ron had blubbered his way through sex. Krum was well practiced, but Hermione hadn't enjoyed it. At least sex with Ron had been enjoyable.

Hermione glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It'd been nearly an hour since she'd left Draco standing in the hallway.

Out of curiosity, Hermione walked out into the common room. Her eyes found the fireplace, where the blasted green vase was missing.

Suddenly, with a tiny noise, the vase was back on the fireplace. Her husband was standing in the common room.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at her husband. His clothes were covered in dirt, but she hadn't spotted any injuries yet.

Draco just grinned at her, as if he hadn't just come from a visit with the Dark Lord.

Much to her surprise, Draco grabbed her hand and led her into the master bedroom.

* * *

"I _cannot_ believe this!" Draco exclaimed, embarrassed. Draco Malfoy was _never_ embarrassed.

Draco Malfoy lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Hermione was beside him wearing just her knickers.

"Draco, it's not a problem..." Hermione said, but Draco could tell she was trying to hold back laughter.

"This might just be the worst day of my life." Draco complained, wondering why Merlin hated him so much today.

"Don't be so negative." Hermione scolded his attitude.

"I'm not being melodramatic, Hermione. I lost to bloody _Ravenclaw_! The Dark Lord summoned me and he forced to answer awkward questions. In front of _Snape_. And then, I was greatly looking forward to having sex with my wife. And for the first time in my life, I'm incapable of holding an erection!"

Hermione burst out in laughter. Draco loved the sound, but didn't appreciate it much right now. She stopped laughing when he glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Drake. Maybe it's Merlin's way of telling us we shouldn't be having sex so soon." Hermione mused, irritating Draco. Her use of his nickname caught him off guard, though. Was he supposed to start calling her Minnie?

"Hermione, we're eighteen. We're married, for Merlin's sake!"

He completely, 100% blamed the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had summoned Draco with questions regarding his and Hermione's sex life. Professor Snape now knows of Draco's lack of a sex life.

Draco could just tell Hermione the truth.

"You were just with the Dark Lord. Maybe that has something to do with it," Hermione said, and Draco briefly wondered if she could read his mind.

Draco ignored her comment because he didn't know how to respond. Which, apparently didn't matter, because she continued on.

"Ginny says that Harry has the same, er, problem after his visits with Snape." Hermione stated, as if it was perfectly normal for boys his age.

"And to add to the list, I'm being compared to the Boy Who Should've Died." Draco muttered, causing Hermione to frown at him. Wait, Pothead had regular visits with Snape? What was that all about?

"Oh no! I was supposed to meet Harry in the library five minutes ago!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping off the bed. Draco frowned as he watched her put on her clothes.

"And now my wife is leaving me for my enemy," Draco sighed melodramatically. Hermione looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

After Hermione left, Draco reluctantly went to visit Professor Snape.

* * *

Hermione was surprised to find Ron sitting at the table with Harry. Hermione hadn't spent much time with the boys since her marriage, and she felt bad about that.

"Sorry I'm late, boys." Hermione apologized, sitting beside Harry. She wasn't brave enough to take her normal seat beside Ron.

"No problem, Hermione." Harry said, smiling at her.

"Ouch!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, reaching down to rub his leg under the table. Harry was glaring at Ron.

"I didn't notice you weren't here, so it's not a big deal." Ron said, fake smiling at her. Hermione rolled her eyes in response, and Harry shrugged apologetically.

The three sat studying at the table for a few hours. Together they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione was completely flabbergasted when Lavender Brown placed herself in Ronald's lap, kissing him.

Hermione looked at Harry, who shrugged.

"When did that happen?" Hermione asked, grabbing a dinner roll.

"Yesterday. They're inseparable. It's _horrible." _Harry responded, shuddering at the very thought.

"Thank you, Hermione, for not constantly snogging Draco in public." Ginny said, glaring at her the back of her brother's head.

Seamus Finnegan threw a dinner roll at Ron's head, causing the pair to separate.

"Oi!" Ron shouted, offended. "Who did that?" He glared at all the Gryffindors he could before settling on Seamus. Seamus simply grinned at Ron in response.

"Your hair must've made for an easy target," Draco Malfoy said, squeezing himself between Hermione and Luna.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, staring at her husband. What was he doing at the Gryffindor table? Hermione could practically feel Pansy Parkinson shooting daggers at her.

Draco filled his plate with a helping of everything, pausing to look around the table.

"What? Haven't you lot seen a Slytherin eat before?" Draco asked around a mouth full of food. Hermione hated it when boys spoke with their mouths full. Ron did it constantly_._

Nobody dared to answer him.

"Not at this table, we haven't." Luna said, "The Merrilynets keep the houses separated, you see." Hermione placed her head in her hand, hoping Draco left some part of Luna intact.

"Merrilynets?" Draco asked, both eyebrows raised in question.

"Yes. My father recently wrote about them! They're invisible walls in the Great Hall. Specifically for each house, you see, so the Merrilynets can tell when someone is in the wrong spot." Luna said, as if it were common knowledge.

"Then why am I not stuck with the Slytherins?" Draco asked, staring at the girl. Hermione wanted to laugh at the confused expression on his face.

"There must be a hole in the Gryffindor Merrilynet! I'll let Headmaster McGonagall know immediately." Luna said, placing a hand over her mouth in worry.

Draco turned his attention on Hermione.

"I fixed our... _problem_." Draco whispered, kissing Hermione's cheek once before he pulled away.

"Are you finished eating, then?" Hermione asked, grinning at her husband.

Draco stared at her for a moment before dropping his fork.

He stood up as fast as he could, his napkin sliding to the ground. He practically pulled Hermione to her feet; she wasn't moving fast enough for him.

"Draco, slow down!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing at him. Draco was leading Hermione out of the Great Hall. He stopped suddenly, staring at her. His stoic expression turned into a smile, and Hermione was suddenly in Draco's arms.

Draco Malfoy practically ran out of the Great Hall, carrying Hermione in his arms. He couldn't get to their bed fast enough.

* * *

An: So... I don't write smut scenes. Sorry to anyone who was looking forward to that. Also, I've been editing the first few chapters. Mostly just tense changes and stuff (it was HORRIBLE), and some little things. Going back and re-reading isn't necessary.

Be kind & leave a review, please! :-)


	8. Narcissa

Hermione Malfoy woke up determined. She was going to confront Ginny. She hadn't talked to Ginny in several weeks, which was rare.

Hermione was going to explain the situation to Ginny and Harry. If Harry was there, he could help tone down Ginny's temper.

"Draco! Wake up!" Hermione had left him sleeping while she showered and got dressed.

"Five more minutes," Draco mumbled in typical boy fashion.

"I'm telling Ginny and Harry the real reason why I married you. Maybe Ginny'll stop thinking I'm such a cold hearted bitch."

That woke Draco up faster than Hermione had hoped.

"What? Are you a fool?" Draco asked, his silver eyes wide with shock.

"I can't stand Ginny ignoring me, Draco." Hermione stated.

And with that, Hermione left their Common Room. Lucky for her, the password to the Gryffindor commons hadn't been changed since she'd lived there.

"Hermione! What're you doing here?" Neville asked, looking at Hermione with a surprised expression on his face. He also looked like he'd been up to no good, but Hermione let that one go.

Hermione spotted long, red hair in the corner of the room. Harry was beside her, and Ron was nowhere to be found. He was probably off with Lavender Brown.

"Harry, Ginny. Can I talk to you?" Hermione asked, but it wasn't really a question. She was _going_ to talk to them.

Harry immediately said yes.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement," Ginny suggested, surprising Hermione. She had been expecting Ginny to dig her heels in.

The three found the Room of Requirement easily.

Hermione took the chair placed in front of the other two chairs.

"What is this about, Hermione?" Harry asked, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm tired of being ignored, Ginny." Hermione stated, smiling at Harry. He didn't need to worry about her.

"I'm not ignoring you." Ginny replied, her brown eyes staring at Hermione. Hermione could see anger and resentment in Ginny's gaze.

"Ginny, we haven't had a conversation in weeks. You've only said snide comments to me at dinner. I understand why you're mad at me, but I want to explain." Hermione stated, and something in Ginny's eyes changed. Hermione continued before Ginny could interject.

"Professor Snape asked me to meet him in his classroom late one evening. When I got there, Draco was there."

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us you were summoned to Snape?" Harry asked out of curiosity. There wasn't anger in his voice.

"It just seemed like it should be kept a secret, Harry. It was just an instinct. When I got there, Snape suggested Draco and I marry. Draco was in danger, you see. He still is, everyday."

"You can't save everybody, Hermione. Not even Death Eaters." Ginny stated, crossing her arms in self-defense.

Much to Hermione's surprise, Draco burst through the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late for the party," Draco said, as a fourth chair materialized.

"I couldn't just say no, Ginny. I'd feel terribly guilty..." Hermione refused to finish her sentence.

"You didn't deny it, Hermione." Harry said quietly, looking at her with his big emerald eyes.

"Deny what?" Draco asked, saving Hermione for a moment or two. She didn't want to lie to her friends, but she couldn't tell them the truth.

"Potter, I'm eighteen. The Dark Lord wouldn't be so stupid as to trust someone our age." Draco's word (or his tone) seemed to have stopped Harry's questioning.

"Couldn't you easily fake being married for You Know Who? Then you could still date my brother, and you know, _not break his heart_ _for Draco._"

"There needed to be a ministry record, and he could easily have Death Eaters watching us." Hermione was surprised at the words coming out of her mouth.

"Don't you think Snape would've thought of a better plan, if there was one?" Draco asked, looking completely comfortable.

"We still don't know which side Snape is really on," Harry stated, staring at Draco. Harry, and many others, saw the war as being black and white. Grey wasn't allowed.

"Ginny, I love your brother. But even before I married Draco, I realized I just loved him. I was never _in_ love with Ron. It was comfortable. I was safe with him." Hermione stated, staring at Ginny.

Draco snorted in disbelief, but Hermione ignored him.

"Ron has every right to be angry at me. I wish could have handled the situation differently, but there wasn't time for that, Ginny."

"So there wasn't a secret affair prior to the marriage?" Ginny asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No.. that was, er, a lie. I wanted to soften the blows." Hermione stated, feeling like a terrible friend.

Draco Malfoy had been nothing but cruel to her her entire time at Hogwarts. Yet she hadn't thought about her loyal friends when Draco asked her to marry him.

"Ron's moved on, anyway. He's found Lavender." Hermione stated, mentally groaning at the image of the two passionately kissing.

"I don't blame him," Draco stated, "Lavender's... talented." Hermione turned and glared at her husband.

"You aren't helping, Draco." Hermione scolded, and Draco shrugged in response.

"Just an observation, sweetheart. No need to fret." Draco said, winking at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes, recognizing a lie when she heard one.

"Hermione, I know you'd never intentionally hurt Ron. It was just easier to be mad at you, I didn't understand what happened. But now I do, and it's more important for us to be friends." Ginny stated, smiling at Hermione.

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione whispered, extremely pleased.

"Er, Hermione?" Draco asked, but cautiously. He continued after her attention was on him.

* * *

"We need to go..." Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. Draco should've thought this through more thoroughly.

"If you'll excuse us?" Draco asked Harry and Ginny, who both slowly nodded in response.

Hermione glared at him while he practically dragged her out of the room. Or, he could feel her glaring at him.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, just about every minute or so. She was worse than a three year old on vacation, Draco decided.

"What're we doing in Snape's rooms?" Hermione asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Shut up, Hermione." Draco said, afraid he was going to kill her before they got there. Luckily, he reached the Portkey before she asked another question.

They were standing in front of a huge mansion. Hermione guessed it had to be Malfoy Manor, since it had a dark and dreary exterior.

"Draco, I'm not dressed for this." Hermione stated, pulling her hand out of his. He'd been leading her towards the massive front door.

"What?" Draco stopped to look at her. The look he gave her clearly showed he thought she'd lost her mind.

"I'm wearing jeans and dirty chucks." Hermione stated, looking down at her dirty favorite shoes.

"What does it matter?" Draco asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Your mother is Narcissa Malfoy, Draco." Draco just raised one blonde eyebrow in response.

Hermione stared up at the mansion.

"You don't have to impress anyone, Hermione."

"I'm Muggle born, Draco! You come from a long line of pureblood wizards. How do I compete? I can't!" Hermione stated, worried.

If Narcissa hated her, Hermione's future with Draco was going to be bleak. Hermione didn't know why Narcissa's opinion mattered so much. It certainly hadn't mattered before. Hermione told herself she a smart witch, one who had faced many dangerous situations with bravery and courage.

"Hermione, it doesn't matter if she likes you. I don't care. It won't change our relationship. I'm pretty sure you can take her." Draco stated, smiling at her.

Hermione didn't say anything in response. she just continued to stare at the mansion.

"We're going to be late." Draco stated, and Hermione let him lead her into Malfoy Manor.

"Master Draco, welcome home." A house elf greeted them, much to Hermione's disgust. Yet there was no denying the elf's happiness.

"Thank you, Twilly. This is Hermione," Draco introduced, gesturing towards Hermione.

"Mistress Hermione, tis a pleasure to meet ya." Twilly said, and Hermione smiled at the house elf. She was beyond nervous.

* * *

Draco found Hermione's nerves to be amusing.

Hermione had helped defeat several powerful wizards, but here she was, afraid of his _mother_.

Narcissa Malfoy wouldn't hurt a fly. Sure, she seemed mean and cold hearted, but deep down, Narcissa was soft.

"Missus Narcissa is waiting in the parlor, Master Draco." Tilly instructed, gesturing in the direction of the room. Draco smiled and nodded.

He was surprised Hermione hadn't thrown a fit when she saw Tilly. Draco remembered when Pothead, Weasel, and Hermione had worn annoying buttons to fight for proper treatment of house elves.

"Mother," Draco stated when he and Hermione entered the parlor. Narcissa folded her copy of the Prophet and placed it on the table next to her chair.

"Draco darling, I was worried you were going to be late. Did you run into trouble?" Narcissa asked, a worried expression on her face. Hermione's grip tightened on his hand.

"Sorry about that, mother. We just lost track of time," Draco lied, smiling at his mother. Narcissa was focused on Hermione, he noticed. Narcissa gave Hermione the usual once-over, probably judging everything about his wife.

Draco didn't care what his mother thought.

"Hermione, darling, welcome to Malfoy Manor. Please do not let the depressing goblins and various statues intimidate you." Narcissa said, honesty in her voice. Draco knew better.

Narcissa lead Draco and Hermione into the dining room. Draco pulled out chairs for Hermione and his mother, who sat across from each other. Draco, upon his mother's instance, sat at the head of the table.

"Now, Hermione, how are your parents?" Narcissa asked, smiling at Hermione.

"They're fine, thank you." Hermione answered, taking a sip of water. Draco smiled at her, willing Hermione's nerves to settle down. Why was she so nervous?

"What is their profession?" Narcissa inquired, buttering a pre-dinner roll.

"They're both dentists," Hermione answered, glancing at Draco. Draco knew Narcissa didn't have any clue what a dentist was.

"Dentists fix and protect Muggle's teeth, mother." Draco supplied, wondering why on earth his mother asked. She certainly didn't care about the Grangers.

Overly polite dinner conversation continued, when Tilly served dinner.

"This chicken keiv is quite wonderful, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione's compliment made Narcissa smile.

"Thank you, Hermione. But I cannot take credit for Tilly's hard work in the kitchen. If it wasn't for her, Draco and I would live off cereal or something utterly atrocious." Narcissa answered, and Draco knew the answer would please Hermione.

"Draco, I've decided I want to meet my grandchildren before I die." Narcissa informed them, completely out of the blue. Draco noticed Hermione's face paled in response.

"Mother, Hermione and I haven't discussed children yet. It's far too soon." Draco stated, smiling at Hermione. She didn't smile back. Draco felt bad for agreeing to these stupid monthly dinners. Hermione didn't need to suffer, as she clearly was.

"I always wished I'd had more children. But Lucius was completely against it. When you left for Hogwarts, I began picturing my grandchildren, and that alone helped me survive the dark times this manor has seen." Narcissa stated, trying to appeal to Hermione's emotions. Draco wasn't going to fall for her speech, and Narcissa knew it.

"Hermione and I will decide when we have children, mother. If we have them at all." Even as he was saying it, Draco felt guilty. He needed to tell Hermione about the Dark Lord's plan.

"Fine. That Molly Weasely is quite lucky. Her oldest son William, I believe, is new father. He was blessed with twins, a girl and a boy." Draco could hardly believe his mother was talking about the Weasleys.

Another set of Weasely twins? Draco feared for that generation. Narcissa Malfoy could not possibly be jealous of Molly Weasley.

"And how do you know this, Mother? You and Mrs. Weasely aren't... friendly." Draco stated, glancing at Hermione. Hermione hadn't known about the twins, it was written all over her face.

"There was a birth announcement in the Daily Prophet, dear."

Draco had to change the subject before he told Hermione the Dark Lord's plan in front of Narcissa.

Draco changed the subject to Professor Snape, as his mother seemed to have some sort of crush on the Potions Master.

* * *

"I'm never doing that again!" Hermione said, flopping down on their bed.

"Thank you, Hermione." Draco said as he crawling on the bed. Draco crawled so he was over Hermione, but he wasn't touching her. Not yet, at least.

Hermione sighed, smiling at him.

"You're welcome." Hermione responded, kissing him. The kiss was interrupted by Professor Snape's voice.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please come quick. There seems to be an incident between Misters Potter and Weasley."

Hermione pushed Draco off of her. He landed with a thump. Hermione got off the bed and followed Professor Snape to the Great Hall.

* * *

An: Sorry fot the 'cliffhanger'. Also, I struggled with this chapter, so sorry if it sucks.


	9. Slytherins and Fighting

**Disclaimer**: So, I don't own Harry Potter...

* * *

Hermione could feel the tension in the room the second Professor Snape opened the doors to the Great Hall. Hermione nearly ran to keep up with the man's long strides.

Hermione's eyes searched for McGonagall. Dumbledore would've never let this happen in the Great Hall, in front of every Hogwarts student. Hermione had to look twice to be sure.

McGonagall was nowhere to be found.

Hermione also looked for Ginny, who was standing next to Ron and Harry. The two were in the aisle next to the Gryffindor table. The boys were inches from each other. Ron's face was an unfortunate shade of bright red.

Ginny looked like she was ready to cry, but she looked relieved when she noticed Hermione.

Hermione stood behind Ron, next to Professor Snape. Harry had seen her, but didn't tell Ron she was here. Probably a wise choice.

She also wondered what they were fighting about.

"She can't love him, Harry! He's a git." Ron stated, and Hermione was surprised he didn't yell.

"_You've_ been acting like a git, Ron!" Harry responded, and Hermione silently agreed with him.

"She dumped me! For a Death Eater!" Ron yelled, clenching his fists angrily.

Hermione glanced behind her, having felt Draco's presence in the Great Room. Draco rolled his eyes when he knew she saw him.

Hermione knew her husband was a Death Eater. But deep down, she knew he was kind-hearted, and that he would never hurt her for the Dark Lord.

"You don't know that for sure, Ron." Hermione interrupted. She noticed Ron's entire body stiffened when he heard her voice.

"And you do?" Ron asked, whipping around to face her. His eyes narrowed when he noticed Draco.

"I think I'd know that about my husband, Ronald. Especially if he and I have been... intimate," Hermione responded, smiling sweetly. She knew it would fuel Ron's anger.

"He doesn't deserve you, Hermione! He treated you like shit your _entire_ time here." Ron said, glaring at Draco. "Or have you forgotten that?"

"People change, Ronald." Ginny said, smiling at Hermione. Hermione smiled back, wondering where Lavender was and what her reaction to this spectacle was. Lavender was seated next to Luna, and Lavender looked absolutely crushed.

"Andmy own _sister_ is defending Malfoy! What the hell is going on? I'm fucking tired of being the last to know everything!" Ron roared, his face turning red.

Hermione looked at Draco. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what would settle Ron's temper. Draco shrugged, but the look in his eyes told her not to tell Ron anything.

"Gryffindor will be losing forty points, due to your temper."

Ron's face turned a pale shade of white when Professor Snape finally snapped at Ron. Hermione was wondering when the respected and feared teacher would step in.

Hermione wanted to tell Ron the truth. She wondered if it would make any difference in his attitude towards her.

"Miss Weasely, please escort your brother to Gryffindor tower. Mr. Potter will be joining you shortly." Ginny nodded at Professor Snape's instructions, taking her brother's arm and dragging him along.

Hermione could her Ron and Ginny arguing as they left the Great Hall.

"I suggest the rest of you finish your breakfasts and begin the rest of your days." Professor Snape said, addressing everyone that was staring at them. "Now!" Professor Snape added and the students jumped to life.

"Potter, do not start quarrels in the Great Hall while your Head of House is elsewhere. It also caused unnecessary drama to this situation. Go make sure Mr. Weasley hasn't escaped his sister's watch." Professor Snape said, addressing Harry.

Hermione and Draco went to their own tables, as Snape made his way to the high table.

"I think you're really brave, Hermione." Neville said, smiling at her as she sat down next to him.

"Why is that, Neville?" Hermione asked, helping herself to large amounts of food.

"For marrying Malfoy. At first I thought it was a secret plan for You Know Who, but Luna said that was ridiculous. Associating yourself with the enemy is very brave." Neville's statement left Hermione sitting there with her mouth open. He focused on another conversation before Hermione could say thank you.

* * *

Draco supposed he should talk to Pansy at some point.

Third year, Draco began to notice Pansy's not-so-subtle hints at her feelings for him. Fifth year, after a year of beating around the bush, Draco and Pansy had lost their virginity together. After that, they'd never really been an 'official' couple. Yet they had developed some kind of warped relationship. He believed Muggles called it 'Friends With Benefits', but he wasn't positive.

Millicent had even told him that Pansy was getting tired of their relationship. A day later Draco married Hermione.

That was probably a shitty move on his part.

Pansy was one of his best friends, and a damn good shag, but he loathed the idea of marrying her.

His friendships with Crabbe and Goyle haven't changed. The boys followed Pansy around like she was the new Draco, though.

Blaise was constantly busy, between trying to ward off Millicent's advancements and Head Boy duties.

Draco and Blaise had discussed Draco's sudden relationship with Hermione. Blaise was understanding, and he certainly didn't judge Draco for marrying a Muggle.

It probably helped that Blaise had been at the meeting when the Dark Lord had dropped his great plan for Draco. Blaise knew exactly what was going on.

"Potter and Weasely don't know the real story, do they?" Blaise asked Draco, dragging Draco out of his thoughts.

Draco had gone to the Slytherin common room to find his forgotten friends. Hermione's quest to be on good terms with Ginny had made him miss the Slytherins. Some of them, anyway.

They were in the Head Boy's room, talking as if nothing had changed between them.

"Hermione doesn't know, either." Draco stated, guilt washing over him. He still needed to tell Hermione the full truth behind their marriage.

"Are you bloody mad, Draco? Hermione is going to _kill_ you. And she's capable of it."

"Blaise, the second I tell her, Hermione will run to Pothead. Then the Weasels will get involved, dragging the whole Ministry of Magic into the situation." Draco stated, as if it was obvious.

"Hermione has new loyalties, Draco. She knows you're going to protect her, and that you care for her. I can see it on her face, plain as day." Blaise stated, studying Draco for some kind of reaction.

Draco merely shrugged.

"I'll tell her when I'm ready, Blaise."

"You probably should have told her _before_ you shagged her." Blaise added, with an eyebrow raised.

"How did... Never mind. I'll tell her soon, before the Dark Lord starts asking more questions." Draco said, thinking back to the awkward questioning. He didn't want to suffer through that humiliation again.

"Now go find Pansy, she's been asking about you." Blaise said, with a pitying tone to his voice.

Draco groaned. Blaise went to his desk, pulled out a book and some parchment. After grabbing a quill, the Slytherin started to study.

Draco left the Head Boy's room, dragging his feet.

Draco sat on the couch in the common room, waiting to see Millicent or Pansy. After a really long time (five minutes), Draco scared a second year into going and getting Pansy from the 7th year dormitory.

Pansy always made him wait.

"Well, well. If it isn't his majesty, come to grace the lowly Slytherins with his presence." Pansy sneered, hands on her hips. Draco tried to resist rolling his eyes.

"Follow me," Draco commanded, getting up and walking out of Slytherin headquarters to the nearest empty classroom. He dragged her inside, ignoring her sound of protest.

"You have five minutes to explain yourself before I start hurling hexes at you, Draco." Pansy said, glaring at him. She sat on top of one of the desks, watching him.

"I'm sorry I've been distant lately. I've been trying to deal with Hermione." Draco said, but he knew it wasn't going to appease her.

"Draco, we were shagging pretty regularly. Have been for _years_. Then suddenly you're married to a Mudblood?" Pansy said, glaring at him.

"Pansy, the entire situation is out of my control. My life was on the line." Draco failed to add that his life was _still_ in danger.

"Are you telling me the Dark Lord is involved in your marriage?" Pansy guessed, her eyes widening in disbelief. Pansy was had more brains than people gave her credit for.

Draco paused, wondering how to attack this problem. The pause was enough confirmation for Pansy, apparently.

"Hermione doesn't know the whole story, does she?" Pansy guessed, narrowing her eyes. She always surprised the hell out of Draco.

"No, she doesn't. And you aren't going to tell her."

Pansy's posture relaxed, as if an entire weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

Hermione sat in Gryffindor commons, trying to figure out how to calm down Ron and Harry. The boys rarely fought like this. Hermione, Ginny and Lavender sat on the couch, focusing on the two boys bickering in front of them.

"I still don't see why _she's_ here," Ginny muttered, her arms crossed in defiance. Ginny had been against Lavender witnessing the fight, but Hermione had insisted on it.

The boys would sensor themselves with Lavender around, which toned down the hostility of the fight. The boys also wouldn't scream secrets for the whole house to hear if Lavender was present.

But Hermione knew she had to tell Ron the truth. Hermione had to get Lavender out of here.

"Hey, Ginny, Lavender. Can I talk to the boys alone?" Hermione asked, waiting for the explosion of anger. Much to her surprise, Ginny nodded and left. Lavender had no choice but to follow.

"Ron, sit down and shut up." Hermione said, hoping her face portrayed how angry she really was. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, and Ron just stared at her. Moments later, Ron lowered himself into a chair opposite the couch. Harry took the other chair, and Hermione settled for the couch.

"Ron, I haven't told you the whole story behind my marriage to Draco. I wasn't planning to break up with you, ever. I wasn't even planning on it when Professor Snape and Draco summoned me to a meeting with them."

"Snape's involved in this?" Ron asked, nearly growling. Hermione was surprised she could get that much in before his anger erupted.

"Draco would have died if I refused to marry him, Ron. I can't live with that kind of guilt."

"He treated you like dirt all the time, Hermione! He's _our_ enemy! And you're shagging him!" Ron shouted, his face turning red. Ron straightened in his chair, watching Hermione. Waiting for her to say something.

Harry's emerald eyes locked with Hermione's brown eyes. They narrowed in suspicion before Hermione had to look away.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, jumping out of his seat.

"Did he hurt you?" Harry asked, watching her face for any sign of hurt.

Hermione instantly shook her head, "No, Harry. He's changed. He won't hurt me."

"Hermione, you're putting too much faith in a git!" Ron exclaimed, staring at her.

"Sometimes I think I do that with you, Ron." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes. Ron's eyes widened in response. Harry was still staring at her.

Hermione and Ron stared at each other, anger in both expressions. Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights, for he didn't know which friend to side with.

"I guess we just can't recover from this, Ronald. See you later, Harry." Hermione said, walking out of the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

An: Sooooo... sorry this chapter took a little longer. Kinda busy. =/


	10. The Twins

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the recognizable characters.

* * *

Draco had planned on telling Hermione the extent of Voldemort's plan that night. But he almost changed his mind when his wife stomped into their common room.

"How'd that go?" Draco asked, looking up from his extremely poorly written Potions essay. He'd ask Hermione to check it later. That is, if she was still talking to him by that point.

"Why am I even friends with Ronald? He's such a... _boy._" Hermione stated, as if that said it all. Draco wondered what that comment meant, but pushed the thought aside. He had more important things to discuss with the witch.

"Hermione, we have to talk." Draco stated, nervously watching her. He felt a pang of guilt as Hermione's expression changed to one of worry, and her skin seemed suddenly white.

* * *

Draco's words hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. Hermione stared at him, wondering what kind of bomb he was going to drop. She sat on the couch for support; otherwise she was about to hit the ground.

Draco got up from his desk. He sat on the edge of the coffee table, which was placed in front of the couch. His eyes were level with hers.

"Hermione, I wasn't completely honest with you about Voldemort's plans."

Hermione felt instant hatred for Voldemort.

"Tell me, Draco. Tell me right now. Don't try and sugar coat it." Hermione said, staring at her husband. She wanted to know what the Dark Lord had cooked up to ruin her life.

"He demands that we conceive."

The word threw Hermione off. Voldemort wanted her to have a baby? Why? Hermione waited for Draco to continue.

"Draco, I refuse to have a baby to serve as some monster for the Dark Lord." Hermione stated, tilting her chin up a little higher. She feared her Gryffindor courage would fail her.

"Monst_ers_," Draco corrected, looking at the floor.

"TWINS?" Hermione screamed, angry. Not even Ron could make Hermione this angry.

"Yes, Hermione, twins." Draco's silver eyes now stared into hers.

Hermione was scared to even have children, let alone twins. Not to mention the whole Voldemort thing. Hermione had no desire to be a mother.

"I don't want to have twins, Draco. I don't even have to have _one_ baby!" Hermione exclaimed, unable to remain seated on the couch. So she started pacing instead.

"Hermione, we don't have a choice! It's babies or we're murdered by Voldermort." Draco stated, the words harsh to Hermione's ears.

"Why us, Draco?" Hermione asked, glaring at her husband. She hoped he had a suitable answer.

"Because I'm the best young wizard in the eyes of Voldemort. I'd argue with him to say that Harry is the best wizard of our generation, but we know how that would go. You're the best witch, Hermione."

Hermione fought the urge to smile at his statement.

"Hermione, listen. I don't like the idea of using babies to serve as Voldemort's pawns, either. Especially _our_ babies. But if we don't conceive, we'll die. There's one flaw in this plan of Voldemort's, Hermione." The wheels in Hermione's head turned as she thought about Draco's statement.

"Time," Hermione whispered, realizing what Draco was getting at. Harry _would_ defeat Voldemort before the Dark Lord had a chance to manipulate the babies.

Draco nodded, and Hermione could see pride in his eyes. She could also see a tinge of regret and sorrow.

"We can't tell Dumbledore, Hermione. Snape knows, and I heard him trying to blow holes in Voldemort's logic. Hermione, we don't have a choice."

A horrible thought occurred to Hermione.

"Did you fuck me because Voldemort asked you to?" Hermione asked, thinking that sex crossed several lines. Marrying was different, because the pair could remain distant. But sex changed everything.

Draco's eyes widened. His answer was immediate.

"No!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, not fully trusting her husband. He certainly hadn't suggested that the sex meant something more to him. Fucking was rough and meaningless, which was not what their experience had been. At least from Hermione's perspective.

Draco walked towards her, where she'd been pacing. He grabbed Hermione's shoulders and turned her so she was facing him.

"Listen to me, Hermione Malfoy. I had sex with you because I'd been dreaming about it for days. I wanted to have sex with you because you're clever, smart, beautiful inside and out. You're so far out of my league it isn't even funny. And call me selfish, but I'm so glad you're mine." Draco said, and Hermione could hear the honesty in his voice.

Uncomfortable with his answer, Hermione changed the subject. Well, sort of.

"We can't guarantee that we'll have twins, Draco. " Hermione said, refusing to bring more children into this world for Voldemort's use.

"Maybe not in the Muggle world, Hermione. But Snape can make a fertility potion to promise we'd conceive twins. Its accuracy rate is unbelievably high."

"I don't want to do this, Draco. It isn't fair to the children. Or to us." Hermione whispered, returning to her spot on the couch.

"I know, sweetheart, but we don't have other options." Draco replied, sitting beside Hermione and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione couldn't resist resting her head on his strong shoulder.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a horrible kink in her neck. She'd spent the night on the couch, using Draco's shoulder as her pillow.

Classes! They had classes today. Hermione looked up at the clock on the fireplace, groaning as it said Potions started five minutes ago.

Snape was going to have their heads.

"Draco! Draco wake up!" Hermione screamed, shaking him. He groggily opened his eyes, staring at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Potions started five minutes ago!" She ran into the bedroom to pull on her school robes and her hair in a ponytail. Draco was behind her, reaching for his robes.

They gathered their books and ran down the hallways to the Potions classroom. When they got there, Hermione forced Draco to enter the classroom first.

"Gryffindor," Draco muttered, shaking his head in disgust.

Professor Snape sent them a glare that could've killed. The classroom was dead silent, and every pair of eyes was on them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, do not think that the rules have changed simply because you're married. You still have to attend every class _on time_." Several Slytherins snickered at the statement, but one look from Draco shut them up.

"I'm terribly sorry, Professor. It won't happen again," Draco said, staring at Snape. Snape's eyes were on Hermione, though.

Snape's cold, dark eyes stared into hers. Hermione fought the urge to hide behind Draco.

"That's what you said last week, Draco. Ten points from Slytherin." Snape said, and every Slytherin in the classroom groaned.

Was he not going to take points from Gryffindor?

"I am fairly certain Mrs. Malfoy would be on time, without your influence. No points will be deducted from Gryffindor." Snape's statement surprised Hermione. Draco looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Professor, are you okay?" Draco asked, instantly wishing he could take it back.

"Take your seats, Malfoys." Snape ordered, walking behind his desk.

Hermione rushed to her seat next to Harry. Ron nearly sat on the edge of the bench, clearly uncomfortable.

Harry smiled at her sympathetically.

"Hey, Hermione?" Harry whispered, trying to avoid Snape's attention. Hermione looked at him, opening her textbook to the proper page, which was written on the blackboard.

She hadn't studied ahead in her classes since her marriage, Hermione hated to admit. Hermione groaned in annoyance when she read the chapter's title.

They were starting to focus on Fertility Potions.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered, gently kicking her leg to get her attention. Hermione looked at him, wondering what was so important.

"What, Harry?" Hermione kept looking in Snape's direction, hoping he wasn't near their table.

"Why are you wearing Slytherin robes?"

* * *

AN: so... sorry if this chapter seems a little short. The lack of reviews is starting to annoy me. TWO reviews for the last chapter, guys. If you've added this story to your favorites, PLEASE review! Tell me why you like it so much! It's hard to create new chapters with such little feedback.


	11. Uh Oh

I don't own the magical world of Harry Potter...

* * *

"Alright, Hermione. Fess up." Ginny said, watching Hermione from across the table.

"What?" Hermione asked, surprised. Harry and Ginny were staring at her, and even Ron had a funny look on his face.

Hermione and Ron hadn't spoken since their fight. They both just pretended like the other wasn't around.

"You aren't talking to Malfoy." Ginny stated, as if it was quite obvious. Hermione hadn't realized she'd been ignoring her husband, too.

"Really? I haven't noticed. It is completely unintentional, I promise."

"Hermione, look at Draco." Harry said, fear written in his expression. Hermione turned towards the Slytherin table.

Blaise was supporting Draco, who was keeled over. Draco's eyes met Hermione's, and she could see the pain and fear in his eyes.

The Dark Lord was calling.

Blaise was looking at Hermione, questions in his eyes. Hermione didn't move to get up from the table.

Hermione looked at Professor Snape, seated at the High Table. Minerva had her hand over her mouth, but she wasn't moving, either. Snape's eyes narrowed into slits as he watched the situation unfold.

Hermione remained seated, refusing to move. She'd been thinking about Draco's news bomb all day yesterday. He'd known about this part of the 'plan' since before she married him. And yet he had kept it secret from her.

She did honestly believe he wanted to have sex with her, regardless of the Dark Lord's orders. The way he had touched her had been far too passionate for someone who wasn't interested at all.

It was that thought that made her get up. She walked across the Great Hall at a normal pace, reaching Draco's side soon enough.

Draco tried to smile at her, and Blaise looked relived that she was there.

"Hermione, we have to get him to the infirmary." Blaise said, and Hermione understood that infirmary was code for Voldemort.

Hermione wrapped an arm around Draco's waist, and he was almost dead weight. Between Hermione and Blaise, they managed to essentially carry Draco into the hallway, where he immediately Apparated.

* * *

Draco hated Voldemort. He was only Marked because his idiot father had marked him when he was three. It was a miracle Draco wasn't entirely corrupt and evil-minded.

Draco heard Voldemort say they were waiting for another man, and Draco assumed it was Blaise. Blaise was usually at these kinds of meetings.

They were gathered in a forest, but that was all Draco knew. Everything else was too dark to distinguish, and nobody dared to use a wand.

Blase appeared with a loud pop, and he immediately made his way towards the empty spot in the circle. Draco was in the middle, facing Voldemort.

"Malfoy, how are relations progressing with your wife?" Voldemort asked, his cold eyes staring at Draco.

"They're much better, sir." Draco stated, wondering if he was mistaken. He'd think about that later, when Voldemort couldn't use Occlumency against him.

"You've fucked?" Voldemort hissed, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Draco nodded, raising his chin triumphantly. "Yes, my Lord."

There were moments of silence, which Voldemort used to think about Draco's statement.

"Is the girl pregnant?" Voldemort's question made Draco's heart stop. He thought back to their lovemaking, picturing Hermione lying beneath him. Voldemort laughed, the noise sounding evil, and then his expression lifted into a smile.

* * *

Hermione had been studying in the library with Ginny, Ron and Harry all evening. Much to her surprise, worry hadn't entirely consumed her thoughts. But Draco was always on the back of her mind.

When Hermione returned to her common room, she found Draco asleep on the couch. He didn't look injured, and his face was free of pain or tension.

Hermione's gaze traveled to the Green Vase. Draco had Apparated instead of using the portkey. The thought was somewhat troubling.

She decided to let her husband sleep, and she walked to the bedroom. After changing into more pjs and brushing her teeth, Hermione crawled into bed.

Hermione smiled in her sleep. She was having the most wonderful dream. She and Draco were beginning to make love, and he was straddling her. Hermione felt the pressure of his lips on hers, and his tongue slid into her mouth.

Draco focused on her neck, sucking and kissing the soft skin.

Hermione felt his hand slide under her shirt, and her eyes flew open.

This wasn't a dream!

Draco was laughing at her, his silver eyes full of happiness and light. Hermione groaned, embarrassed. Something like this would have never happened with Ron!

Draco was laughing at her, a sound that was strange to Hermione's ears. She thought Draco never laughed.

"I was wondering when you were gonna wake up, sweetheart."

* * *

Hermione was having trouble focusing during Muggle Studies. Sure, she knew everything about what her Professor was teaching. Hermione would ace the test on computers, no problem.

The past two times she and Draco had made love, she hadn't used any form of protection.

Hermione thought about children and motherhood on her way to dinner. She wasn't ready to be a mother. It was never one of Hermione's goals. She knew Draco would be a wonderful father, having grown up with such a terrible father.

Hermione wondered what their child would look like, let alone how the child would turn out. Would he or she be sorted into Gryffindor? Or Slytherin? Would the child come to know Ron as an Uncle?

By the end of the day, Hermione's unanswered questions were starting to aggravate her. Harry was cautious around her, Ginny observed with curiosity. Wisely, Ron hadn't said anything at all.

Hermione sat on the couch, reading _Hogwarts: A History_. She re-read the novel whenever she was in a bad mood.

Draco wasn't in their dormitory. She hasn't seen him since he woke her up last night. He was gone before she woke up this morning.

Eventually, Hemrione gave up. Draco wasn't coming home tonight.

* * *

Draco Malfoy laughed at the Slytherin antics. They were playing a warped version of pin the tale on the donkey. Instead of a donkey, they had a huge poster sized picture of Scarhead.

Draco cheered as Pansy stabbed the knife through Harry's forehead. He felt like a traitor. He knew Hermione would be upset with what he was witnessing. But in his defense, Draco turned down every offer to take a stab at the game.

Pansy sat next to him on the couch, laughing.

"Congrats, Panse." Draco drawled, slapping her knee.

"Thanks, Drake. Too bad we can't go have sex." Pansy slurred, smiling at him and batting her eyelashes.

"I'm a married man, Parkinson. We don't want to tarnish your reputation." Draco stated, trying not to panic.

There was no possible way his situation would turn out to his advantage.

Draco noticed Blaise was playing a game of Wizards Chess. He excused himself of Pansy's presence, and wandered over towards Blaise.

"Isn't your wife waiting for you?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow once he saw Draco. Draco looked at the clock and nearly dropped his bottle of Butterbeer.

Classes started in nearly ten minutes. How had he not noticed the time? He hadn't gone home all night. He'd lost track of time in the Dungeon.

There was no way he could make it to Potions on time. Professor Snape was actually going to kill him this time.

* * *

Hermione was furious. Draco clearly hadn't bothered to come home last night. His side of the bed remained untouched.

Harry's green eyes were filled with concern the moment he saw her expression. She sat next to him and opened to the section of Fertility potions.

Hermione did notice that Draco wasn't in the classroom. She assumed he wasn't with Voldemort, since he'd just recently been summoned.

Pansy was also not in the classroom. Hermione tried to shove that thought out of her mind.

Just as Professor Snape silences the class, Draco opens the door. Hermione can see Professor Snape's expression of absolute outrage. Professor Snape looked at Hermione with one raised eyebrow.

Draco's gaze met Hermione's, and he stared at her. She saw the apology in his silver eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are late once again. You will be in my office every night this week to serve detention. Twenty points will be removed from Slytherin." Snape scolded, narrowing his eyes at Draco.

Draco nodded, moving to take his seat on the Slytherin side of the classroom.

Hermione groaned when Spane announced they would be working on a project with a member from the opposite house.

Hermione hated the Slytherins.

Pansy burst into the classroom before Professor Snape could assign partners. He simply deducted more points from the Slytherins.

"Harry Potter, Blaise Zambini." Hermione smiled at Harry, thinking he was lucky to have been paired with Blaise. Blaise would treat him fairly, and do his fair share of work. Which was probably more than what Harry was going to contribute, Hermione thought.

"Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione groaned, feeling sorry for both parties involved. They would drive each other crazy. She was curious to see who would be victorious, though. She'd place bets on her husband.

Hermione held her breath, knowing Snape would announce her name next.

"Hermione Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione heard Pansy's gasp from across the room. Draco had a worried expression on his face, but she wondered what partnership he was worried about.

Hermione braced herself for the complaints from Pansy. Pansy wisely kept her mouth shut.

Hermione cursed her favorite Professor for paring the enemy houses together.

Her life would be much simpler _without_ Potions class with the Slytherins.

* * *

an: MUCH better job reviewing, keep it up! Sorry this chapter took a while. I was suddenly really busy. I dunno how I feel about this chapter, though. Wizards probably don't play pin the tale on the donkey. ;)


	12. Quidditch

**Disclaimer: Surprise! I don't own Harry Potter. :( **

* * *

Draco Malfoy was scared to go home. This feeling wasn't unusual for him. He was always terrified of going home for the holidays. Lucious was frightening even on his best days.

Hermione was almost as terrifying as Lucious. She would be pissed and frustrated at him, because he never went home last night. He had simply lost track of time. It was dark in the Slytherin dungeons, and he was having fun. Avoiding Hermione had not been in his plans for the day.

She had every right to be annoyed at him, he thought. Draco had basically turned her life upside down. He had also kept important details from her for far too long. It had taken him that long to work up the courage to tell her.

Draco was currently hiding out in the library. He supposed it was a bad hiding place, since Hermione practically lived here. But his wife would never think to look for him here. Draco often hid in the library, actually.

"Malfoy," a voice interrupted his thoughts. Draco looked up into the green eyes of The Boy Who Should've Died.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked, turning the page of his Potions book.

"Go home." By the time Draco looked up, Scarhead was halfway down the aisle.

* * *

Hermione was working on researching for her Potions project when she heard someone in their portrait hole. A few of their close friends had the password to their rooms.

Hermione didn't know how to feel when she noticed familiar blonde hair pop out of the portrait hole.

He stopped in his tracks as he noticed her staring.

Hermione opened her mouth, ready to scream at her husband. She looked at him in confusion when she realized he'd used Silenco on her.

He must have quietly sent the spell at her from the portrait hole. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. He was clever; she'd give him that.

She watched as Draco dropped his messenger bag on the floor by the portrait hole. He calmly walked towards her. She was seated on the couch, where she'd been reading her Potions text. Draco took the text from her, closed it, and sat in on the coffee table.

"Hermione, I never planned to ignore you. Not coming home last night was a_ big_ mistake." Draco paused, looking at her with hope and apologies in his silver eyes. She also noticed a hint of fear.

* * *

"Can we get in a fight tomorrow?" Draco asked, completely serious. Make-up sex was probably his favorite thing, ever.

Hermione was still panting slightly, trying to catch her breath. Draco grinned at the sight.

His Hermione was lying beside him in their bed. Her clothes were thrown between the bed and the couch, but his were closer to the couch. His clothes had been torn off before Hermione's.

Hermione had accepted his apology by removing his clothes and getting on her knees. Maybe his wife wasn't as terrifying as Lucious.

She rested her head on his chest, and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

Hermione poked him, pointing to her mouth. Her lips were still swollen from their kisses.

Oops. He had forgotten to take off the Silenco charm that was prohibiting her speech.

"Sorry, sweetheart." He muttered, kissing her once more.

"Why do you have to be so clever?" Hermione said, her voice a careful whisper.

"If I wasn't so clever, you would walk all over me. I'd be whipped in a matter of seconds."

* * *

Hermione was having a hard time keeping her eyes off Draco. He had left their bed to get ready for the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch game.

She had overheard Harry and Ron discussing the game, and Ginny was overly confident that the Gryffindors would win.

Draco was rummaging through his Quidditch bag, making sure he had everything. Draco looked around the room once more, as if scanning for anything that could be left behind. His eyes paused once they saw Hermione. Hermione had stayed on their bed, lying naked.

He dropped his Quidditch bag, and crawled on the bed until he was on top of her. She smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed her. Hermione ran her hands through his sleek hair, moaning into his mouth. He smiled in response, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"I don't have time to finish this, sweetheart." Draco whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"Baby, you can stay in bed with me all afternoon. The Gryffindors won't mind." Hermione said, smirking. Without Draco, the Slytherins would have to forfeit, thus giving the win to Gryffindor without a fight.

Draco laughed, kissing her once more. "Will you cheer for me?"

"We'll see." Hermione said, wiggling underneath him.

He reached for the drawer in his nightstand. He pulled something out of it, but Hermione couldn't tell what it was.

He presented her with a velvet box. Red and green ribbons were tied around it, forming a bow on top. Hermione gasped ins surprise, looking up at her husband.

"Is that for me?" She asked, desperately hoping it was. Draco looked at the clock once more, swearing under his breath.

He simply handed the box over to her. He kissed her once more before getting off their bed. He grabbed his Quidditch bag and paused in the doorway.

"I think I love you, Hermione Granger." Draco said, an unknown emotion swirling in his silver eyes.

Hermione cried out in frustration when Draco ran out of their Common Room.

She had a half hour to get to the Quidditch Pitch, where she'd watch the game with Neville. The rest of her friends played on the team. Padma and Pavarati would sit near them, and Hermione would sometimes talk to them, but sometimes the conversation would drive her nuts.

Hermione decided she had time for a quick shower, and she used drying charms to dry her hair. She tried to run a brush through her hair, but she tossed it aside in frustration. Why did she even bother?

Dressed in Muggle clothing, Hermione pulled a green pair of socks out of her drawer. Hermione's eyes slid to the velvet box sitting on top of the messy sheets. Hermione muttered the charm to make the bed, and the velvet box flew into her hands.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione untied the green and red ribbons. She counted to ten before lifting the velvet box open.

Inside was the most beautiful bracelet Hermione had ever seen. It was clearly unique, meant just for her. Gold lions and green snakes alternated, showing equal attention to both houses. Hermione glanced at the clock and noticed she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She hooked the bracelet on her wrist before running out of the bedroom.

* * *

The stands of the Pitch were filled with masses of green and crimson. Hermione found Neville in their usual spot, near Luna, who was announcing the game.

He smiled at her, moving down the seat to give Hermione extra room. Hermione seated herself between Padma and Neville.

Down on the pitch, McGonagall and Snape stood face to face. Harry and Draco, the captains of their respective teams, were standing beside their heads of house.

Hermione saw Snape whisper something to his godson, and Draco's silver eyes found Hermione in the stands. She smiled at her husband, and frowned slightly when she saw Harry glaring at her. Hermione smiled at Harry, secretly hoping he caught the Snitch.

"This game makes me so nervous," Neville whispered, and Hermione could feel his leg shaking frantically.

Hermione briefly wondered how Neville would survive as an adult on his own. He had so many people helping him, and looking out for him, at Hogwarts.

Professor Hooch placed the tip of her wand on her neck, preparing to address the students of Hogwarts. Hermione was certain every student was outside the castle, watching the game. Every student looked forward to this game, even if they weren't involved in the rivalry.

"Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall. Please shake hands, signifying your team's agreement to play fair."

Surprisingly, Snape stuck his hand out before McGonagall. Hermione smiled to herself, thinking the old witch was as stubborn as Hermione was.

"Alright. Captains, your turn. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, agree to execute fair plays. Do not support violent plays, direct attacks, or use of magic."

Hermione saw the battle of wills silently happening between Harry and Draco. Neither wanted to stick their hands out first. Hooch was becoming frustrated with their stubbornness.

Draco looked at Hermione, and he stuck his hand out. Harry reluctantly and slowly moved to shake it.

Draco and Harry mounted their brooms and ascended into the air. Hooch blew her whistle, and she released the Snitch.

Let the game begin.

Ron was doing an excellent job of blocking the goals. Ginny was doing her best to penetrate the Slytherin defense. Harry and Draco were watching the action around them, dodging bludgers.

Harry flew towards the Gryffindor goals, as Draco flew towards his. The pair sat on their brooms, searching for the golden Snitch.

"Ginny Weasley's stunning red hair must've distracted Blaise, for the Gryffindors just got points! Slytherin is STILL in the lead, however. Let's hope Harry will catch the Snitch." Luna's commentary described the action down on the Pitch.

Blaise was guarding the goals for the Slytherins, to the best of Hermione's knowledge.

She wasn't an expert on Quidditch vocabulary.

Hermione gasped as she spotted the Snitch in the direct center of the pitch.

Draco and Harry noticed the Snitch at the same time, which was typical. Both boys possessed equal skill, Hermione knew.

Hermione knew this wasn't going to end well. The Snitch was acting up. It would fly towards Harry, then realize it was going to get caught, and it would fly in the opposite direction. The Snitch paused in the middle as Draco and Harry got closer and closer. Suddenly, the Snitch flew towards the ground. Draco and Harry followed, narrowly avoiding collision. The Snitch changed its mind, and it flew upwards.

Hermione gasped as she saw a bludger collide with Draco's stomach. Draco fell off his broom, and he was falling towards the ground. Hermione felt Neville grab her hand, supporting her.

Harry had caught the Snitch, and he was celebrating with Ginny. Ginny was on Harry's broom, kissing him passionately. Hermione couldn't believe it.

She watched silently as her husband continued to fall to the ground. Hermione closed her eyes and waited for the sound of impact, but it never came.

* * *

Draco hurt.

He could hear Madame Pomfrey fretting over his wounds, and he could feel Hermione's hand in his. Pushing himself to open his eyes, he saw his wife seated beside his bed.

He saw the tears rolling down her cheeks, leaving tear tracks. Draco hated it when Hermione cried.

"Hermione!" Draco didn't recognize the voice shouting. He turned his head in the direction of the doorway, and he saw Ginny Weasley's red hair and Pothead was following her.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione! I didn't know Draco had been hit by that bludger." Harry apologized, but it sounded pretty weak to Draco's ears. Hermione hadn't noticed he was awake yet.

Draco felt cold metal against is wrist. Hermione pulled her hand out of his. He saw the green glint of her bracelet, and he smiled. He knew she would love it.

He heard the unmistakable sound of someone being slapped. Hermione had slapped Harry, who now had a red handprint on his cheek. Harry was softly touching his cheek, staring at Hermione. Even Hermione seemed surprised by her actions.

"'Mione," Draco said, his voice scratchy. Hermione whirled around, surprised to hear his voice. She returned to her seat by his bed, taking her hand in his.

"What can I do for you, baby?" Hermione asked, and he could see the worry in her huge brown eyes. He loved the color of her eyes. They seemed like an endless pool of chocolate.

"Apologize," Draco encouraged, his voice still scratchy. Where the hell was Pomfrey with some water? He was parched.

Hermione looked at him, confused. Her gaze traveled to Harry, who still had a red handprint on his cheek. She looked back at Draco, and he could see the stubborn pride in her gaze.

Draco only nodded at her. Hermione released her hand from his, but this time she wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Harry, I shouldn't have slapped you. If you knew Draco was in danger, you would've saved him. It's part of your hero complex. I was worried and scared, and I took all my anger out on you. I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I should've been paying more attention. I was too self-absorbed." Harry returned, hugging Hermione.

Wait a second. If Hermione was angry at Harry, that meant Harry didn't catch Draco. Draco had never hit the ground, because someone had caught him. So who saved him?

Certainly none of the Slytherins had big enough balls to do it.

* * *

Pomfrey had released Draco that afternoon, for all of his ribs had healed quickly. The impact of bludger had broken most of his ribs. Hermione knew Draco's injuries would be much worse if Ron didn't catch him.

The thought was still hard for Hermione to wrap her head around. Ronald Weasley had saved Draco Malfoy.

Pomfrey had suggested Draco sleep once they got back to their dormitory. Hermione led her husband to the bed, and made sure he was comfortable. Dobby fetched him a huge glass of water.

Hermione made sure Draco was comfortable before she went to go find Ron.

Ron, much to her surprise, was in the library. He wasn't in the Gryffindor Common Room, celebrating the important victory.

Hermione pulled out the chair across from Ron and sat down.

"Ron, can we talk?" Hermione asked, putting her hand in the middle of the book he was reading. Ron didn't look at her for a moment or two. He nodded, and Hermione felt relieved. She thought he was going to turn her down.

"You didn't have to do that." Hermione stated, knowing he'd know exactly what she was referring to.

His brown eyes looked up at her, an unfamiliar type of sadness in them. He cleared his throat, clearly nervous. Hermione silently laughed, some things never changed.

"Someone had to." Hermione stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I know he's important to you, Hermione. I may not like the man, but if you do, I have to respect that."

Ron's words surprised Hermione. She never expected him to be so mature.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione smiled, and he smiled back at her.

Hermione got up to leave, sensing that the conversation had ended.

Ron coughed, and she paused, looking back at him.

"'Mione, do you have time to proofread my Transfiguration essay? It's due on Tuesday."

Hermione's mouth fell open. Today was _Saturday! _Ron was full of all kinds of surprises.

"Hand it over."

* * *

an: So... did you like this chapter? What kinds of things do you wanna see in the next few chapters?


	13. Waiting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

Hermione was driving Draco crazy! Every time he moved she freaked out and asked if she could get him anything. Her intentions were in the right place, but they were certainly driving him nuts.

Draco hasn't talked to any Slytherins since the Quidditch match. He would've caught the damn snitch if he had dodged the bludger.

Draco had woken up extra early to take a long, relaxing bath. Hermione wasn't up yet; otherwise she would be fretting over his injuries. Even though his injuries had fully healed the day he was released from the infirmary.

He groaned quietly when he heard Hermione get out of bed. Hermione softly knocked on the door before entering their bathroom.

"Draco, do you need anything?" Hermione asked, a worried expression on her pretty features.

"Yeah, actually. I need something." Draco said, smiling at his beautiful wife.

Hermione rushed over to the side of the tub, as Draco had predicted she would. Hermione and Draco were eyelevel with each other. He reached out and pulled on her nightgown, tugging her towards him. Her lips crashed down on his.

* * *

Draco was shaking. Or rather, someone was shaking him. He groaned and opened only one eye. He glared at the person who dared to wake him.

"Draco, we should go see my parents today. It's Noah's birthday, and there's some sort of party."

Draco noticed the wrapped package in Hermione's hands. She was gripping it as if it were her last lifeline.

Hermione was looking at him, expecting him to say something. He felt Hermione's eyes on him as he got out of their bed to get ready.

He pulled on Muggle jeans, and a green button down shirt. He rolled up the sleeves, and pulled on a pair of... sneakers? He'd forgotten the Muggle term for them.

Draco was slightly appalled when he looked in the mirror. He had shaggy, long hair. When had that happened? His silver blonde hair was toned down a shade or two, as well.

He'd been so wrapped up, sometimes literally, in Hermione. He hadn't even noticed the changes in his appearance.

Hermione grabbed his hand and walked over to her Portkey. The Ministry had turned a book (how fitting) into a Portkey that would deliver them into her parent's neighborhood.

* * *

Hermione stood outside her house and took a deep breath. One of her cousins ran around the front of the house, followed by Noah.

As if sensing her second thoughts, Draco grabbed her hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, and smiled at her when she looked at him.

Hermione pushed open the white gate that blocked out intruders. Without her parent's knowledge, Hermione had put several protection charms on the fence. The Ministry had even strengthened the charms. Hermione was positive her family would never be in danger inside their own home.

She walked around to the back yard, where the party was in full swing. Hermione's mother practically ran to greet them.

The party silenced as guests noticed Hermione and her husband. Hermione's dad smiled at her from his spot at the grill. The other men were gathered around the grill, talking with Hermione's father.

Hermione's mother hugged her, kissing her cheek. Her mum smiled at Draco, saying hello.

"This is for Noah," Hermione stated, holding out the gift. Her mother accepted it. Hermione looked around at the guests, but Hannah wasn't there.

"Where's Hannah?"

Hermione's mother began shifting uncomfortably after her question.

"She's somewhere talking to Noah's father."

"Mrs. Granger, everything looks great." Draco stated, trying to change the subject. He still didn't understand what had happened between Hermione and her sister.

Hermione had introduced her husband to every single family member. Her single aunts were quite jealous, or so they said.

Even the men found that they could talk to Draco about 'manly' stuff. Draco had gone off to discuss with the men, while Hermione sat with the women.

"Hermione, dear... is he good in bed?" Her great aunt Sadie asked, shocking Hermione so much that she chocked on her lemonade.

Hermione's prominent blush was their answer, and the old women practically cackled in delight.

"He looks quite muscular... why?" Her cousin Matilida had asked this question, and Hermione didn't know how to answer.

"In the Wizarding world, there's a game called Quidditch. They fly around on brooms, so I never tried to play. Draco's the captain of his school team. Hogwarts has four." Hermione explained, which was the best description she could give.

Hermione looked over in Draco's general direction. Draco Malfoy was playing a game of soccer with her little cousins. Hermione couldn't believe it. A Death Eater was playing with children?

"Have you talked about children?" Aunt Peggy asked, drawing her mother's attention instantly. Hermione could feel her mother's gaze.

"We have, actually." Hermione said, willing for her aunt to leave it at that.

"Oh, dear! Have you been trying?"

Hermione didn't know how to answer that question, either. She hadn't been using protection, but not in an intentional attempt to make a baby.

"Darling, that man of yours has a serious tattoo. What's the story behind it?" Hermione's father interrupted the conversation, sitting on the empty chair beside Hermione.

"Tattoos always make a man sexier," Matilida said, and several of her aunts nodded in agreement.

Her father grumbled, annoyed at the women.

"It's something he's had for a while," Hermione assumed.

"It looks like that thing you were showing us pictures of." Hermione panicked, remembering the conversation her dad was talking about.

In her early years, Hermione had given her parents a lesson on Dark Wizards and how to spot them. The Dark Mark was something she'd paid a lot of attention to; little did she know her father had actually been listening.

"What, dear?" Rose Granger, Hermione's mother, asked with a confused tone to her voice.

"The thing with the snake that burned... remember?" Hermione was startled by her parent's memory. Her parents had never bothered to remember this much about anything Wizarding world related before.

Hermione should have rolled down Draco's damn sleeves before walking out of their common room. What had she been thinking? Oh, yeah. She'd been thinking about how attractive her husband was.

"Draco, come over here." Hermione's father called, waving Draco over. Hermione's panic increased. Her mother was bound to recognize it.

"See, Rose?" Hermione's father said, turning over Draco's arm to reveal his Dark Mark.

Hermione _had_ to switch the topic. She preferred the previous topic.

Hermione's mother gasped, having recognized the Dark Mark.

"Hermione... your husband is a.. a.. Death—" Rose started to say, but Hermione interrupted her. Draco looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I think I'm pregnant!" Hermione screamed, loud enough for the whole party to hear.

Draco's mouth fell open, and Rose gasped once more.

Hermione saw a dark look in her father's eyes. He didn't like this news, at all.

"Well, go to the pharmacy, girl!" Aunt Peggy said, a forceful tone in her voice.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him around the front of the house. They began the short walk to the neighborhood pharmacy.

Draco pulled on her hand, dragging her to a stop. Draco looked at her, concern written all over his face.

"I don't really think I'm pregnant, Drake. I just... it was the only distraction that came to mind. They were so focused on your Mark," Hermione explained, wondering how he'd react to her statement.

Draco simply nodded, and he resumed walking in their proper direction. The rest of the trip was silent.

Draco held open the door for her, and Hermione walked into the pharmacy. Unfortunately, the girl who was working lived next door to Hermione's parents. They were friends growing up, and still kept in contact when Hermione was home.

Hermione walked to the aisle, and stared at the several options for pregnancy tests.

"What are we looking at?" Draco asked, confused. Hermione forgot he had no clue how this worked, and she almost giggled to herself.

"It's a pregnancy test." Hermione gestured to the brightly colored boxes lining the shelf.

"I think I want two or three. They aren't 100% positive results." Hermione said, and Draco scoffed.

"A potion would be completely accurate, 'Mione." Draco whispered, surprising her with the use of her nickname.

Hermione was still staring at the options. She wasn't thinking about them, though. She was thinking about her chances of actually being pregnant. She knew it was possible. She and Draco had been having a lot of sex, recently.

Hermione couldn't believe she'd forgotten protection _every single time_. She had been paranoid about it when she'd been dating Ron, but since then, it was always in the very back corner of her mind.

* * *

What was taking so long? Draco would just pick a random box and get the bloody process over with.

Hermione of course, being herself, had to think over every possible option. She'd consider the pros and cons of everything before making a decision.

Draco was never patient, and this sort of waiting was killing him.

He wanted to know if he was going to be a daddy or not.

Finally, frustrated, Draco grabbed one of each brand. His arms were overflowing with boxes of these blasted pregnancy tests. He dropped them all on the counter, waiting for the Muggle to ring up their purchase.

"Draco!" Hermione called, just now realizing he'd grabbed one of every single box. She was hurrying down the aisle.

The Muggle was smiling at him, a flirtatious smile if he ever saw one.

"Hermione! You're home?" The Muggle said, excitedly. She clearly knew Hermione well.

Hermione only smiled and nodded, offering nothing more to the conversation.

Hermione handed over the exact amount of money before handing her bag to Draco.

When they got back to her house, Draco and Hermione went in around the back. That way her family would know they were home.

Much to Draco's dismay, every woman at the party (excluding Hannah), followed Hermione and Draco upstairs to the bathroom.

The bathroom was one of the middle doors in the long hallway. He could see four bedrooms and an extra room that looked like an office. The women were whispering and chattering excitedly as Hermione pushed Draco into the bathroom.

Hermione sat the bag on the table and opened the first package. She began to unfasten her jeans. Draco knew his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Hermione, what on earth are you doing?" Draco asked, slightly intrigued.

Hermione glared at him before seating herself on the toilet.

"I need to pee on the stick, Draco." Hermione said, as if it were obvious.

"Ridiculous," Draco muttered, leaning against the bathroom counter. Hermione looked at him, frustrated.

"I can't."

Her confession confused Draco even further.

"Can't what?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione glared at him before answering.

"I can't pee with you in here." Hermione stated, shrugging her shoulders after her explanation. Draco sighed heavily, as if the whole world was just placed on his shoulders.

Draco opened the door just enough for him to exit. The women's chatter stopped once he came out. He shook his head in disgust, before leaning against the opposite wall. The women had left a space for him right in front of the doorway.

How thoughtful.

"Jesus Christ," Draco muttered in frustration. The women all glared at him. "This is taking _forever_."

"Wait until she gives birth, sonny." Hermione's Aunt Peggy said, humor in her voice.

Draco felt his arm burn.

"Fucking hell," Draco muttered again, this time earning himself a slap on the arm from Hermione's mother.

Draco was going to resist the burn until Hermione had results. Hermione peeing on that dumb stick was more important to him than the consequences he was going to face.

Draco held his breath as he saw the door slowly open Hermione stepped out of the doorway, tears falling down her cheeks.

Hermione walked across the hall until she reached Draco. She wrapped her arms around his waist, rested her head on his shoulder, and sobbed. He held her tightly, rubbing her back, wondering if she could feel the burn through her clothes. It probably wasn't strong enough yet.

Draco looked at Mrs. Granger in confusion. She shook her head, indicating that she had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly, the burning stopped. What the hell did that mean? That had never happened before. Draco's head was bombarded by all of these confusing thoughts at once. He was sure Snape would have an answer. It could wait until tomorrow.

Also, what the hell did Hermione's crying mean? From his perspective, it could mean two things. Hermione was really pregnant, which would be upsetting because nobody wanted Voldemort to control their baby. Or it could mean she got all excited about being a mother, only to find out she wasn't pregnant. Given their situation, Draco was leaning more towards the first option.

The women were standing there, speechless.

"Sweetheart?" Draco asked, wanting to know the definite answer.

Hermione's sobbing slowed to a stop. She looked up at Draco, but he couldn't see the answer in her eyes.

Draco _was_ surprised when he felt Hermione's lips on his. Draco couldn't help but kiss her back. The kiss quickly became passionate, and her hand found its way up his chest.

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione's mother exclaimed, sounding thoroughly frustrated with her daughter's behavior.

Draco itched to correct Hermione's mother.

* * *

an: that cliffhanger is kind of mean... sorry. Review, please. The more reviews, the faster the chapter will be added. :)

Also, sorry if you're getting multiple alerts for this or something. I added the wrong chapter.


	14. Too Late

Hermione was pregnant. She'd visited Madame Pomfrey just to be sure, and the old witch had confirmed Hermione's biggest fear.

She sat through classes, feeling different. She felt like everyone was staring at her. She felt like everyone knew her secret.

Draco hadn't asked if she was pregnant or not. He just held her as she cried.

Hermione needed to be a better student. Since her marriage to Draco, she had always been distracted with one thing or another.

* * *

Draco watched his wife from across the Great Hall. It was killing him. Was she pregnant?

He didn't have the courage to ask her when she was sobbing.

But it was eating at him. Every time she moved, he wondered if he should be protecting her from harm.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione went in search for Ginny. She needed a girl through everything with her. Hermione kept everything in until it bottled up in anger, and she usually blew up at Ron.

She found Ginny in the library studying, and Hermione dragged her to the Room of Requirement. Hermione wasn't one to distract people from their studies.

"Mione, what's going on?" Ginny kept asking, worry in her voice.

"I'm pregnant."

Hermione watched as Ginny opened and closed her mouth several times, apparently speechless. It wasn't everyday Ginny Weasley was incapable of speech.

"I don't want to tell Draco." Hermione stated, debating how much she should tell Ginny.

She'd feel better if she told Ginny the whole shebang. But that would irritate Draco. And he wouldn't want Harry, or 'Pothead', getting in the way while trying to protect Hermione. Harry would also be affected, if she told the whole story. Harry would be constantly worrying about her, thus putting him in danger. After all, Harry was the only way her baby would have a happy, normal life.

She also knew Draco would be upset if he found out Hermione told Ginny before she told him. Hermione could see the curiosity and excitement on Draco's features. He thought he was ready to be a father. Hermione wasn't so sure. They were only eighteen.

Ginny was still silent while she stared at Hermione.

"You and Draco have _sex?_" Ginny exclaimed, shocking Hermione. She hadn't thought that would be Ginny's primary concern.

Hermione nodded since she didn't know what else she should say.

"How big is he? Is he rough? I'd imagine all Slytherins are rough in bed," Ginny wondered aloud, her eyes wide with new excitement.

Hermione supposed talking about this was better than addressing the situation. She wasn't sure how to handle that just yet.

"He's bigger than Krum," Hermione stated, with fire on her cheeks. Ginny squealed in delight, laughing.

"So how _is_ he?" Ginny questioned, completely focused. Yet the girl had trouble staying awake in History of Magic.

Hermione thought for a second or two, completely unsure how to answer that question. She didn't want to sound like she was too much in love already. Though Hermione was entirely certain it would happen soon.

"He's wonderful," Hermione admitted, the blush getting redder with every question.

"So why is this a bad thing, then? You've clearly got feelings for Malfoy, even if he is a prat sometimes."

"We've got a lot on our plates, Ginny. I'm Head Girl, he's a Quidditch Captain, and not to mention we're both going to graduate in the spring." Hermione answered, taking a deep breath. She was worried she was going to spill too much information.

"But you've both got close friends that'll help you out. You know we'll be there for you, and I'm sure Blaise'll be there for Draco. Draco can even lean on us if he absolutely _needs_ it." Ginny summarized, a small smile on her face. "Just don't let the entire Slytherin house babysit."

"The Dark Lord wants us to have a baby, twins, so he can control them and manipulate them to do as he wishes."

Ginny stared at Hermione after her confession, speechless for the second time that day.

XXX

Draco was studying on their bed, waiting for his wife to come home.

She was going to tell him whether she wanted to or not. He was sick and tired of waiting. He wanted to be a daddy, damnit!

As far as he knew, Hermione had been using protection on the rare instances when they made love.

He wanted to know why she'd come out of the bathroom sobbing. He _hated_ when Hermione cried. And Merlin, he hadn't wanted that situation to unfold in front of Hermione's family. The whole lot probably thought he beat the girl, or something.

He stilled when he heard shuffling in the common room. He smiled at his wife, even though she looked broken as she stood in front of him. He instantly got up from the bed and walked towards her.

"Hermione, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Draco asked, leading her to the bed. He sat her down on the end of the bed, while he sat next to her with his arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders.

Once again, he just held her as she cried.

* * *

_Hermione Granger was carrying Draco Malfoy's baby. _

Never in a million years had Hermione thought she would be in this position, let alone be in love with Draco.

She was in love with Draco Malfoy, her sworn enemy up until her wedding day.

Draco had demanded that Hermione accompany him while he visited Professor Snape. She had no idea what this visit was about, and that kind of irritated her.

After dinner, Draco and Hermione slowly walked to Snape's dungeon.

"Well, what's wrong now?" Professor Snape said, putting down the papers he had been grading. Hermione and Draco sat in chairs in front of his desk.

"My Mark suddenly stopped burning yesterday. I didn't answer it's summon, either." Draco stated, surprising both Hermione and Snape.

The Dark Mark burned until the Death-Eater responded to the call. The pain got to be so terrible that one always responded to a summon as quickly as possible. Hermione was slightly disturbed that Draco hadn't told her before telling Snape. Yet she had no right to be upset at him. She was guiltier than he was on that matter.

"What?" Snape asked, sounding confused. Hermione never knew the man to sound confused or unsure about anything.

"I was at Hermione's parents, and I needed to be with Hermione, so I resisted it. And it just stopped."

"Quite unusual," Snape muttered, frowning slightly.

"Do we need to worry?" Hermione asked, knowing the situation has never happened before.

Snape shook his head, "I've never heard of this before."

"Harry's head pounds when Voldemort's experiencing extreme emotions, and suddenly dissipate when the feeling went away." Hermione explained, wondering if Draco's Mark was going through a similar thing.

Hermione remained silent for the rest of their conversation, thinking that her input wasn't required or wanted. Hermione got up and left the dungeon.

* * *

Draco walked down the hallway, almost scared to go home. Why had Hermione walked out like that? As far as he knew, he hadn't provoked her anger. And Merlin knows the girl has a temper.

When Draco was brave enough to enter their rooms, he instantly knew she wasn't here. Which meant she was hiding in Gryffindor safekeeping, meaning he couldn't get to her even if he tried. Her defenders, also known as Pothead and Weasel, would never allow it.

Just to be sure, Draco checked their bedroom.

"Hermione?" Draco called, missing his wife. He hated the way she ran away from him whenever she was upset. She should really trust him more than that.

His mouth dropped open when he saw their bed. Rather, when he saw what used to be their bed.

Hermione had transfigured their bed into a bassinette, with yellow sheets. Above his head spun a mobile, instead of their usual Muggle ceiling fan.

So his Hermione was pregnant.

* * *

Hermione was eating breakfast when she noticed the Great Hall quiet. She looked over her shoulder, only to find Draco Malfoy stalking towards her. He had a thunderous look on his delicate face. His sleeves were rolled up once again, revealing his Dark Mark.

Didn't they get punished for that sort of thing?

"Get up, witch." Draco demanded, pausing in front of her.

"No." Harry said, standing between her and Draco. Hermione could feel everyone's eyes on them. Hermione gently pushed Harry aside.

"I can handle him," Hermione whispered, earning herself a smirk from Draco.

Hermione stood facing Draco, in the aisle between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables.

"Explain yourself," Draco demanded, a harsh tone in his voice. Yet there was something off about his eyes. They seemed too light for him to be truly angry with her.

"You know what happened, Draco. I don't need to spell it out for you," Hermione spat, referring to her pregnancy. He had been there! Why hadn't he muttered the protection spell?

"So you went running to Potter?" Draco asked, sending a glare Harry's way. Harry looked like he wanted to help, but Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him seated.

"You went running to Snape," Hermione muttered, staring at her husband, raising her chin a little higher.

"For guidance, not comfort."

"Don't fucking run away from me, Hermione." Draco continued, and now Hermione could see the anger in his silver eyes.

"I don't _run_ away like a scared cat," Hermione stated, glaring at him. She was a Gryffindor!

"Well, what do you call it, then? I'm pretty sure you've been hiding from me."

"I wish Wizards were allowed to Divorce, Draco. You'd be out on your arse." Hermione said, staring at him. She saw the hit, the emotions change on his face.

He stepped towards her, and Hermione instantly cursed herself. She'd allowed a Death-Eater to corner her between himself and a table. Yet Hermione remained where she was, unwilling to give him an inch.

"It's too late to go back, Hermione." Draco whispered, before crashing his lips down on hers. Hermione pushed him away minutes later, unable to breathe. He wasn't having any of it, though. He pulled her back against him, his lips on hers again.

He tightened his grip on her when her knees started to weaken.

Hermione felt a bony finger bang on her shoulder, interrupting Draco's kisses. Draco groaned at the intruder, resting his head on Hermione's shoulder and taking in huge gulps of air.

Hermione blushed when she remembered they were in the Great Hall, and she noticed that Professor Snape was standing next to them.

"Do keep such activities in your bedroom, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I could do without the image of the two of you sucking face, thank you."

* * *

an: kinda a gross chapter, sorry. I had trouble with this one... Be kind, leave a review!


	15. Pomfrey & Snape

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize. JK Rowling does. Lucky her. :)

* * *

After their argument in the Great Hall, Draco had dragged her to their bedroom. It seemed they were fond of make-up sex.

He was on top of her, kissing her like he wouldn't get another chance.

His hand had worked its way under her shirt, grazing the bottom of her bra.

"I hate these things," Draco growled, tugging on her bra. Hermione giggled, kissing his neck. Draco moaned, pushing his hips towards her.

"We have to talk to Snape," Hermione whispered, suddenly remembering. The Potions Master would know what to do about her pregnancy.

"You sure do know how to kill a mood, wife." Draco muttered, his face pressed into the corner where Hermione's shoulder met her neck.

Draco reluctantly followed Hermione off the bed. Hermione hated these visits to the Potions Master.

She always felt like she was just barely out of the loop. Hermione hated not knowing everything.

* * *

Draco should probably just live with the old Potions Master, sine he seemed to spend more time with Snape than he did with Hermione.

He hoped he'd made his feelings clear after their fight in the Great Hall. He was sick of his wife avoiding him when she was scared.

"What ails the young Malfoys now?" Snape asked, a slight sneer on his face. Hermione's grip tightened on Draco's hand.

Hermione and Draco sat in chairs facing Snape. From the looks of things, they'd interrupted the grading of their projects. Draco and Harry had worked on their project quickly so they wouldn't have to spend as much time together.

"Hermione is... uh," Draco struggled with the words.

"Pregnant?" Snape asked, and Draco quickly nodded. Draco looked at Hermione, who was still gripping his hand. Blush was creeping up her face.

"Well, you certainly made fast work of that..." Snape muttered, raising an eyebrow at Draco. Draco looked away, squirming under his godfather's gaze. Hermione refused to blush. She was a married woman.

Hermione also refused to let the grumpy old man intimidate her. She wasn't some first year willing to answer how high when he said jump.

"We're teenagers, professor. We also happen to share a bedroom. Which, if I remember correctly, believe _you_ arranged for us?" Hermione said, raising her chin higher. Snape just blinked at her.

"You were also enemies until a month ago." Snape reminded her, a fake smile plastered on his face.

Two months ago, if you had told Hermione she was pregnant, she would have laughed at you. If you had told Draco Malfoy was the daddy, she was certainly going to admit you into the psych ward at St. Mungos.

"Our Lord will be summoning you soon, Draco. He is quite impatient. Do not give anything away; just admit that Hermione is pregnant. She won't be in any danger. He's going to want to keep her alive at all costs. We might want to inform Potter only parts of the Lord's plan," Snape said, staring at Draco the entire time. It was as if Hermione wasn't here, and as if Hermione didn't need to know what was going on.

It was probably because she was a Gryffindor.

"Unless Hermione has already told him," Snape asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She shook her head.

"No, I haven't told him." Just the other day Harry found out she and Draco were sleeping together. He hadn't liked that news at all.

"Tell him." Snape ordered, staring her down. She stared right back. Eventually, she looked away. It wasn't everyday one attempted a staring contest with Severus Snape.

* * *

Once again, Hermione beckoned Harry to meet her in the Room of Requirement. Draco was seated beside her, nervous. He was more nervous than she was, for some reason.

Harry walked into the room, worry clear in his eyes. She hated that she was constantly worrying him. He had other, more important, things to focus on.

"You've got bad news, I take it?" Harry asked, sitting down in front of Hermione and Draco's loveseat.

"Not necessarily," Draco answered, his silver eyes looking into Hermione's. She wondered what part he considered to be good? She thought this whole situation was bad.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said. Better now than never. She nervously twisted her wedding band. It wasn't anything special, just a gold band. Draco had given it to her after their brief ceremony at the Ministry.

Harry didn't say anything. He just looked at them.

"This is too much," Harry stated, glaring at Draco.

"Why are you glaring at me, Potter? Hermione was there, too."

"WITHOUT _YOU_, YOU FILTHY DEATHEATER, HERMIONE WOULDN'T BE MARRIED _OR_ PREGNANT!" Harry exclaimed, stunning Hermione. He hadn't yelled like that since fifth year. Hermione didn't know how to respond. She just stared at him.

"Without your help, Potter, neither Hermione nor the baby will be okay." Hermione looked at Draco. She was pretty sure the baby would be the one taking the bulk of Voldemort's abuse.

Draco waited for an outburst from Harry before continuing.

"The Lord wants to use our children as weapons, if you will. Manipulate them from the second they're born. Hermione wouldn't survive that, watching her children suffer constantly. She'd survive, but she wouldn't be the same." Draco said, correcting himself.

Hermione smiled, surprised her husband thought she could survive almost anything.

"What does that have to do with me?" Harry asked, a confused look on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes. Sometimes Ron's stupidity rubbed off on Harry.

"Kill him, Harry. You're the only one that can, remember?" Draco sneered, a nasty tone in his voice.

Harry's eyes widened, and he stared at Hermione. Hermione looked down, unable to take the hurt look in Harry's eyes.

"Is that why you married him, Hermione? To speed up the war?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"No! I married him because he asked me to," Hermione responded. Although that wasn't necessarily true. She'd married Draco because _Snape_ asked her to do so.

"The Dark Lord is convinced I'm the best wizard of our generation. He's realized that Hermione is the best witch. He thought pairing the two of us up would create some sort of super-intelligent and talented child. One he could use to his advantage," Draco explained, rubbing the side of his head. He was frustrated with Harry, Hermione noticed.

"Harry," Hermione said, "If you can kill Voldemort before my baby is born, its fate would be much happier. _I'd_ be happy."

Draco sent a glare her way, confusing Hermione. Why was he glaring at her?

"_Our_ baby," Draco clarified, a proud tone to his voice.

Draco's correction wasn't going to cool Harry down.

Harry just stared at her for several moments.

"How?" Harry asked, turning his green eyes on Draco. Draco thought for a moment before explaining everything to Harry.

* * *

Draco had gotten special permission to have dinner with Narcissa tonight. His mother would be so proud of him.

Once again, Hermione was nervous about going to Malfoy Manor for dinner. There wasn't a threat in the Manor since Lucius had been sentenced to a life in Azkaban.

He watched, amused, as Hermione fretted about their room. She was trying to construct the perfect outfit. Finally, she gave up and just transfigured her clothes.

She was suddenly wearing a black skirt, topped with a crimson v-neck shirt. A gold undershirt kept her from revealing too much of herself. Draco rolled his eyes. She would wear Gryffindor colors to an entire Slytherin household.

When they got there, Narcissa only raised an eyebrow at Hermione's outfit. Draco knew the old woman was thinking so much more.

"Now, children. How is Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked, smiling at both of them. Hermione beat Draco to answering.

"It's doing well. Struggling to maintain its standards, while so many professors and students are worried about potential attacks from Voldemort."

Draco watched his mother's expression change to one of curiosity. Draco better change the subject.

"So, Mum, Hermione and I have something to tell you." With that sentence, Draco knew his mother had predicted what he was going to tell her.

"Wonderful, my dears!" Narcissa exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. She kissed Hermione's cheek, before practically attacking Draco.

Draco's face was covered in his mother's lipstick, and he smelled of her favorite perfume.

"We'll start shopping tomorrow, dears. Have you got a name picked out? Who will be the child's godparents? Merlin, when is the due date?" The questions flowed out of Narcissa like a fountain. Hermione's eyes widened and she simply stared at her mother in law in response.

She didn't know the answers to any of those questions. She was going to be a _terrible_ mother.

* * *

Draco couldn't figure it out. Hermione was upset about something, that much was certain.

They were currently in the Great Hall, and Hermione was practically clutching Potter's arm. It was as if she was hanging on to him for dear life. He even noticed the curious look the female Weasley... what _was_ her name?... had sent Hermione.

Pansy was upset that Hermione held his attention.

"Drakie, darling, when will the marriage end?" Pansy asked, wrapping her arm around his. Her finely manicured hand squeezed his bicep. He wanted to hurl. What had he ever seen in this witch?

"Wizarding marriages don't end, Pansy," Blaise informed her, reaching for another dinner roll. Draco wondered how dumb the witch really was. She should have learned that prior to her Hogwarts days.

"You can still get an annulment," Pansy whispered, kissing Draco's cheek. Where was Hermione when he needed her? Oh, right. He remembered now. She was attached to Potter, the man that was supposed to save the Wizarding world. No big deal.

Draco suddenly turned and glared at her. He could tell she was surprised, because her mouth had formed a perfect, bright red, 'o'.

"Hermione and I cannot get an annulment, Pansy." Her eyes narrowed defensively at Draco's sharp tone.

"Why not?" Pansy whined, and Draco wondered why his ears weren't bleeding. Thank goodness Hermione never whined.

"Annulments are for marriages that haven't been consummated, Pansy." Draco informed her, raising an eyebrow. Hopefully she'd catch on. He didn't want to have to explain everything to her. She was quite old enough to grasp the concept herself.

Pansy let out an outraged squeal, slapping a hand over her mouth at the same time. Several annoyed Slytherins glared at her.

"You've been intimate with the Mudblood?" Pansy asked, the name made Draco's blood boil.

"She is my wife, Pansy. If you call her a Mudblood again, you'll be sorry."

"Well, that's what she is, Draco Malfoy! What kind of spell are you under? I'll find the antidote."

"Parkinson, they're in love. Can't you see that?" Blaise snapped, glaring at Pansy. His comment surprised Draco. Was it really that obvious that they were in love?

Love was a weakness. It had gotten his mother in trouble one too many times. Hell, even Snape was sort of suffering from love. Just looking at Potter must remind him of his rejection.

Draco couldn't afford to be weak. Not when his family was under attack. Surely Voldemort was planning on using that to his advantage. A weapon stronger than any curse, including the Unforgivables.

* * *

Hermione fought to remain still as she waited in the Infirmary. She was struggling to remember a time when she was ever this nervous in the Infirmary before. She was rarely here for herself. She mostly found herself in here because the boys were being dumb.

Madame Pomfrey was waiting for the potion to settle. The potion that determined what sex the baby would be.

Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted a boy or a girl. A boy would probably be better in defending himself against Voldemort. However, Hermione herself was an example of a strong, female witch. Voldemort didn't scare her.

Maybe she was a little bit scared now.

Would Draco care about the sex of their baby? She knew he would, but would he be upset if it didn't turn out the way he'd hoped?

She also should have told him she was visiting Pomfrey today. This was a big day for their baby. He just seemed wrapped up in everything; it was as if he didn't have a second to spare. Hermione didn't want to take up time. Precious time that he could spend on Hermione later. Goosebumps crept up her skin just thinking about being intimate with Draco.

Hermione's hands clenched the hospital bed. She could see Pomfrey shaking the potion, staring at it, and shaking it again. Surely that wasn't right. Hermione wondered if she should have gone to Professor Snape for the potion. He probably would have just sent her to the Infirmary, anyways. And she disliked asking Slytherins for help.

She disliked having to ask for help, period.

Hermione tried to picture a house with a white picket fence, and children in the front yard. To her disappointment, she could see the house and fence, but not the children. She pushed the thought out of her mind. There would be children running freely in her front yard. Her children.

Madame Pomfrey finally walked over to Hermione, a frown on her face.

"Well, Miss Granger. You, my dear, seem to be having multiple babies. I can't just tell how many, the potion is misbehaving. We just have to get another one to determine how many children you'll be having."

What? _Multiple_ children? Without a fertility potion? Hermione briefly wondered about the odds, because twins did not run in her family tree.

Well, Voldemort will be extremely pleased.

Following procedure, Hermione lifted up her shirt. Once she took the potion, harmless dye would outline the baby's shape, clearly defining it.

Pomfrey gave her another potion; this time it was a thick, purple potion. But it tasted like butterscotch.

Pomfrey gasped, scaring Hermione. When was the old witch surprised by _anything?_ Merlin, she'd been the Healer during Fred and George's schooling.

When Hermione met the healer's gaze, the healer's eyes were wider than Hermione had ever seen.

"What's wrong?" Hermione nearly yelled, nervous. She didn't like all this waiting, especially when Pomfrey was acting like that.

"I've never seen this before." Pomfrey said, a breathless tone to her voice.

"That's not helping!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised by her outburst. Rarely did she lose her temper with teachers.

"Sorry, dear, " Pomfrey looked sincerely apologetic, "but you're having triplets. I saw three clearly defined babies growing inside you. Congratulations." Pomfrey ended her news with a smile.

* * *

Draco ran to the Infirmary. Pomfrey had summoned him, explaining to him that Hermione was visiting.

Had the Dark Lord gotten to her? Did one Neville Largearse's many mistakes have something to do with this?

As far as he knew, the visit wasn't planned. Or else he hoped she would have told him about it.

When he got there, Hermione was sitting upright in a bed. He noticed the wide eyes, wet with tears. She didn't look injured or weak, though. That was a good sign.

Draco jumped on the bed and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder, pulling her close. Her lips pressed a brief kiss to his neck. Draco's chin rested on the top of her head.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Draco asked, glancing at the healer. The healer had given them some privacy. Which was never a good sign. She only left when bad news was about to be given, if she didn't have to deliver it herself.

"Nothing," Hermione whispered, sniffling. Draco started to soothe her, rubbing her back.

"Love, tell me," Draco said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm p-p-p-pregnant," Hermione sobbed, hiding her face against his chest. She had a death grip on his robes.

Draco wasn't sure how to respond. That's why he hated crying women. He never knew what to do to make them stop sobbing.

"Love, that's part of the plan." Draco said, hoping it wasn't the wrong thing to say.

"With... t-t-t-triplets," Hermione cried, pounding her fists into his chest angrily.

Draco felt as if the whole world fell out from under his feet. Triplets? When he pictured twins, he was rewarded with a panic attack. Twins reminded him of those blasted Weasley twins... Gregory and he couldn't remember the other kid's name. Something with an F.

He couldn't even imagine it. Three little Hermiones and Dracos running around? That could only prove to be difficult. He could handle one. But three?

What was Voldemort going to do with triplets?

Hermione was still crying, he remembered. He felt bad for ignoring her feelings.

"Hermione, sweetheart, we'll survive." His words seemed to jerk Hermione out of crying.

"How can you be so sure?" Big, brown, wet eyes stared up at him as if he held the answer to the world's most important question.

"You're the most beautiful and cleverest witch I know, Hermione. Merlin, if you can handle babysitting Harry and Ron, you don't even have to worry about three babies. They sleep all the time anyways."

"Beauty doesn't have anything to do with being a mother, Draco Malfoy. Besides, I'll be too tired to be beautiful." Hermione scolded, still looking up at him. But there was a faint smile on her face.

"Hermione. You face evil wizards and such everyday. I think you can handle three babies. And you're always beautiful."

"I'll only be able to handle it if you help me, Draco. Someone's got to teach them how to fly." Hermione said, with a smile that reached clear to her eyes.

"Of course," Draco replied, pulling her closer and kissing her before Madame Pomfrey could scold them for inappropriate behavior.

Unfortunately for her, Pomfrey caught Hermione in a compromising position.

* * *

an: SO, I kind of want to end this story in a couple more chapters. We're talking like three-ish. Thoughts? I've gotta wrap up the Hermione/Hannah thing, I haven't forgotten. ;)

Also, you won't have an update for a while- I'm going to be REALLY busy the end of the month. :)


	16. Start Keeping Track

Draco snickered at her as they walked back to their shared rooms. Hermione was completely distracted by the fact that Madame Promfrey had caught Hermione with her pants off.

"You're only laughing because she didn't see _you_ with your pants around your ankles, Draco." Hermione said, glaring at her husband.

"It's also not the first time she's caught me in a compromising position." Draco confessed, winking at Hermione. Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise. But she didn't dare ask… she didn't want the dirty details that led to that experience.

While they walked back to their rooms, Hermione began to make plans. She desperately wanted a cup of tea and a long bath; they'd both had a long day. Then she'd crawl into their comfy sheets with a thick, exciting history book.

* * *

Draco was in the middle of transfiguring the object in front of him into something else. It was up to him to pick the end result. He began to say the incantation and he aimed his wand at the book when his left arm began to burn. He accidentally sent the spell at the sconce hanging next to the chalkboard, as the pain in his left arm instantly became unbearable. Draco's eyes widened as he watched it transform into a vase, complete with pink and purple flowers.

He could feel the eyes of his classmates staring at him. He looked up at McGonagall, who looked as if she was resisting the urge to smile. Hermione was seated on the other side of the room with Weasley and Potter, and Draco resisted the urge to look at her. She was smart enough to have already deduced what was behind Draco's misfire.

"Mr. Malfoy, that is not usually where I would put a vase, but I do appreciate your attempts to change the atmosphere in this dreary room."

He appreciated the woman's attempt to lighten the tension in the room. McGonagall waved her wand, and the vase re-transformed into the sconce.

"It is nearly time for dismissal, so you may pack up your things and get on with your day." McGonagall was staring at Draco and a worried expression had etched its way onto the woman's face.

Draco immediately began an attempt to think up a plausible lie as to why he had misfired. Transfiguration was one of Draco's best subjects, and it was certainly unusual behavior for him.

As he hurried out of the classroom, he passed McGonagall on his way out. He tried to smile at her but it fell short.

"I'm sorry for the distraction, Headmistress." McGonagall smiled at Draco's sincere apology. He was also sorry he'd made a fool out of himself in front of his wife and other classmates, but he wasn't about to tell the Headmistress that.

"It is quite alright, Draco. See you at later." Draco got the impression that McGonagall knew exactly the connotation behind her words. The old woman knew he'd been Summoned. Caught off-guard, he managed a small smile and left the classroom in a hurry.

"Draco!" Hermione's voice called his name from somewhere behind him. He stopped and stood off to the side, spotting her curly hair flying in the air behind her. But he wasn't prepared for her to throw herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the nook where her neck met her shoulder. It was one of his favorite parts of Hermione's body, if he was allowed a list of favorites.

"Please be careful." Hermione whispered, kissing the spot underneath his ear.

"I'll come home," Draco muttered, his mouth finding hers. He kissed her deeply before he slowly broke free of their embrace. He looked into her brown eyes once more before he left. The pain was going to bring him to his knees if he did not appear at the Dark Lord's side immediately. He ran through the halls and into an abandoned classroom, knowing he wasn't going to make it to their room.

* * *

Once again, Draco was the reason the Death Eaters had been Summoned. The Dark Lord was not yet with them, but more of the Death Eaters were summoned in a circle.

"Did you fuck the Mudblood yet, Draco?" Bellatrix asked him, a wide smirk on her face. He thought his aunt's hair was looking a little crazier then usual these days. He heard snickers from the various Death Eaters around them.

Draco plastered a smug expression on his face, raising his eyebrow at the woman.

"What do you think?" He asked, crossing his arms as he stared at his crazy Aunt. He wasn't about to give the Dark Lord material he could use against them before they were ready for him.

"She must have been good. The boy looks satisfied," A deep voice from across the circle spoke up. Draco recognized the voice, Goyle's father.

Draco supposed there would have been more questions and snide remarks, but the Dark Lord made his presence known.

"Draco Malfoy, our Lord has some questions for you." Snape's voice pulled Draco to the middle of the circle, where he calmly turned to face the Lord.

"Have you and the Mudblood had sex yet?" The Dark Lord's voice gave Draco shivers. And the uncomfortable kind of goose bumps, not the kind he got when he kissed Hermione. He immediately cursed himself for thinking pleasant things about his wife near the Dark Lord.

"Yes, my lord."

"How many times?" The Lord demanded.

"I sincerely apologize, sir. I can't give you an actual number."

"More than once?"

"Every night, sir," Draco lied, making sure he maintained eye contact with the Lord.

"Good. Potter does not yet know of our plan?"

"I try not to converse with Potter at all, my lord."

Uncomfortable laughter broke out amongst the Death Eaters. Draco could have sworn he saw happiness on the Dark Lord's face, but he must have been imagining that.

"Excellent. Start keeping track, boy. Use this," The Dark Lord instructed, holding out a piece of parchment for Draco to take. He turned it over in his hands, examining it out of curiosity.

"Use this parchment to keep track of how many times you bed her, Draco. It will notify me if you are lying. It will not reveal itself to anyone besides you, Snape, and myself, of course."

Draco heard both the warning and suspicion in the Dark Lord's voice. He wasn't sure how to process that. He had a feeling his loyalties were being questioned but trusted at the same time.

* * *

Hermione kept glancing at the Slytherin table during dinner, wishing for Draco to appear.

"He'll be fine, 'Mione. Snape has to be with him," Harry whispered, squeezing her knee under the table. They'd immediately noticed Snape's absence once dinner was served.

Harry asked her to join him and Ron in the library after dinner, but Hermione declined.

"Hermione, love, you can't waste your days worrying about Draco." Ron said, a gentle expression in his eyes. He looked genuinely surprised when Hermione fixed him with a glare.

"Ronald Weasley, I don't think you have any idea what I'm feeling right now." With that, Hermione got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Ron was always particularly incompetent when it came to acknowledging feelings, but he'd been spot on with Hermione's thoughts. The thought terrified her. Were her feelings for Draco growing so quickly that she couldn't control them?

Refusing to sit while her husband was putting his life in danger, she pulled out the stack of books she'd acquired from the library earlier. She opened up the thickest book and her eyes traveled over the pages, soaking in as much information as she could.

* * *

Draco Apparated onto castle grounds and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. The piece of parchment folded up in his pocket felt like he had managed to fit bricks in his pocket. He made his way to the steps before he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Weasel," Draco sneered, crossing his arms as he stared at the redheaded boy standing in front of him. Draco immediately noticed that Potter, Hermione, and the Weaselette weren't accompanying Ron.

"Ferret," Weasley answered, smirking at Draco as if he'd gotten the better of him. "We need to talk."

Draco laughed as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

"We don't have anything to talk about. Now let me by." Draco moved to get around him, and Ron physically pushed him back.

"Hermione," Weasley said, as if that was all that needed to be said.

"Where's Potter?" Draco asked, wondering why the two were separated. It was such a rare occurrence.

"It doesn't matter, Malfoy. What matters is that Hermione nearly had a panic attack at dinner because you were off gallivanting with Voldemort," Ron spoke, coming closer to Draco until the tips of his shoes were touching Draco's. It was too close for comfort, but Draco wasn't about to let the redhead know. He wondered if saying the Dark Lord's true name gave Ron a false sense of courage and bravery.

"Nothing scares Hermione," Draco replied, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't about to admit to Ron where he'd been. There had been suspicions that Draco was a Death Eater, but he wasn't about to admit it. If he did admit to being a Death Eater the Dark Lord would rip his balls off. Figuratively, of course, because the Dark Lord needed Draco's balls.

"I don't know what kind of magic you're using to control her, Malfoy, but—" Irritated, Draco interrupted the flow of ignorance that was spewing from the Weasel's mouth.

"That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard you say, Weasel. And you've said a lot of stupid things over the years. You better pack up your jealously and get the hell out of my way." Draco commanded, legitimately angry and quickly losing his patience. The Dark Lord _and_ the Weasel were too much in one night.

Draco smirked as Ron moved out of his way, leaving the path to the doors wide open. He needed to go speak to his wife.

* * *

an: What, what's this? An update! Wow. The wait has been far too long. I'm really sorry for making you guys wait for a really, really long time. It was a combination of being really busy and not having any sort of motivation to write more of Hermione & Draco's story. I promise this story will be finished eventually. Anyway, if some of you are still around, thanks for sticking with me and being super patient! Review please! Let me know what you think! Was it worth waiting for? :)


	17. Salazar Malfoy?

"We are NOT naming one of our children Salazar."

"Why? You have yet to give me a good reason." Draco was deliberately pushing her boundaries and trying to steal her focus. He wanted to see how far he could get her before she retaliated. Draco wondered how she managed to think about things that didn't relate to the three babies growing inside of her.

Hermione glared at him. They were in the library studying and apparently arguing about baby names.

"Madame Pince is going to yell at us."

"She's afraid of me, Hermione. She won't yell at me. Why did you nix Salazar? The name Salazar Malfoy alone would strike fear in the hart of his classmates! Never mind his handsome face, cunning, extreme intelligence, and Quidditch skill." Draco was loudly whispering, his voice growing louder with each word.

"Draco! Snape's exam is currently more important than names." Hermione's voice clearly expressed just how annoyed she was.

"Hermione, what about-" She interrupted him and the smirk growing on her face was quite disarming.

"I'll make a deal with you, Draco. Whoever gets the highest score on Snape's exam tomorrow can pick a name completely uncontested by the loser."

He thought he had misheard her. She couldn't be suggesting that total baby naming privileges were on the table.

"Are you out of your mind? Sick?" Draco asked, reaching over the table to press his hand against her forehead.

"I'm not nearly as prepared for this exam as I usually am because you're distracting and I desperately need to study, which means you need to stop harassing me about baby names." Hermione's voice dropped to a whisper, careful to make sure other students couldn't over hear discussion about babies.

"Hermione. You read and memorized the material _weeks_ ago." Sure, he was Hermione's intellectual equal and extremely talented at potions… but she was _Hermione Granger. _He wasn't going to take a bet he was guaranteed to lose. He wasn't a blind fool like Pothead.

"Draco, I have a strict studying routine. If I veer from the schedule I don't do as well on exams. You're messing with my routine. I haven't picked up a book for class in days. Do we have a deal? I'm giving you five seconds…" Hermione stared at him.

"Five."

But her wager was too tempting. He could pick a name for one of their children and she would have to accept it. Not that he actually planned to name one of their children Salazar.

"Four."

"Deal." Draco said, leaning over the table to kiss her.

"Mr. Malofy. The library is not a place for public displays of affection. Your argument is disrupting other students." Madame Pince was looming over the table, glaring at him. He pulled apart from Hermione long enough to roll his eyes at the old woman.

Hermione tried but failed to smother a laugh. He loved to hear her laugh, but not at his embarrassment. Draco glared at her before insincerely apologizing to the librarian.

* * *

Hermione had spent nearly all night in the library- the grumpy librarian practically kicked her out at closing time.

She planned on doing some more studying before she went to bed. She needed to review one more section.

Hermione entered the common room and was surprised to see it empty. Draco was obviously not there but the green vase was. They really needed to work out some kind of subtle system that would notify her when he was summoned to the Dark Lord.

* * *

It was the day of their test. Hermione was sitting on the couch studying and waiting for Draco to come out of their bedroom. He had materialized at some point last night while she was sleeping.

He stumbled out of their bedroom, his hair a mess and his robes barely covering him. He took a moment to fix his robes before he kissed her.

"Morning, love." He walked to their desks and picked up his school things and neatly put them in his bag.

"Ready for the test?" Hermione asked, smiling at him. She was genuinely curious to hear his answer.

"Are you ready to get your arse kicked?" Draco grinned and leaned in to kiss her once more.

They walked to class together discussing their weekend plans. They needed to formally tell her parents about the triplets after Quidditch. Hermione was surprised because Draco didn't tease her nearly as much as she had anticipated. He quickly kissed her and walked to the Slytherin side of the classroom.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her, noses in their books. They were obviously trying to cram more information into their thick heads.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the room feeling like she'd failed the test. She leaned against the wall opposite the Dungeon door and waited for Draco.

She was reading a book when Draco suddenly appeared in front of her.

"So. How'd you do?" Draco asked, a smirk gracing his handsome face.

"I got every question right," Hermione lied. She was surprised that the lie came out so easily. He stared at her; obviously trying to decide whether or not she was telling the truth.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"I'll be handing back your abominable exams today. Will you dunderheads ever learn from your mistakes?" Snape complained as he grabbed a stack of parchment and distributed the pile.

Hermione mentally prepared herself to lose the bet she'd foolishly made with Draco. She closed her eyes as Snape neared her. He gently placed a paper on her desk and walked away.

99.50.

Hermione stared at the red ink on her paper. _99.50? _She dared a glance at Draco. Across the room, he caught her gaze and smiled at her. Everything about his expression said that he did extremely well on the test.

Hermione put on her best poker face and attempted to focus on Snape's lesson.

When Snape dismissed class, she patiently waited for Draco outside of the classroom.

"Hermione, are you going to the Quidditch game?" Ron asked her. It was Friday and there was a Slytherin/Gryffindor re-match. They were playing in the Quidditch Cup Championship Game.

"Of course, Ron! I wouldn't miss it." Hermione said, smiling at him. He smiled back and moved closer to her. Harry had yet to exit the classroom.

Much to her surprise, Draco and Harry walked into the corridor at the same time. They even seemed to be having a civil conversation. Draco looked up and smiled at her.

"The moment of truth. How did you do, Hermione?" Draco asked with a sly grin plastered on his face. "I figured we should have Pothead be a witness."

Harry rolled his eyes at the name but didn't retaliate. Maybe there was hope for a friendship.

"I got a 99.50." Hermione slowly admitted, watching Draco's face carefully. She frowned when his mouth dropped open in apparent surprise.

"I got a perfect 100. Which, I believe, means that I win." Draco gloated, holding his paper above his head like it was a cherished prize. She could see the red numbers that declared him the winner.

She was disappointed in herself when her eyes became watery. Trying to hide her unexpected tears, Hermione pushed her way past Draco and Harry. She ran down the hallway and found solitude in Muggle Studies.

Hermione tried to sit through Muggle Studies but all she could think about was that Draco had earned a perfect score on a test. She had been so desperate to study without interruption that she had made a foolish bet. She tried to wrap her head around that one of the triplets would be saddled with a truly horrendous Slytherin name like Salazar or Bellatrix or… Voldemort. The thought alone made her shudder.

At dinner, Harry looked at her with sympathy in his green eyes.

"Hermione," Harry began, but she cut him off quickly.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Harry."

* * *

She caught the concerned look Harry and Ron shared. She chose to ignore it. She could feel Draco's gaze on her and she was ignoring him, too. Hermione knew he had Quidditch practice after dinner and she was looking forward to taking a bath.

"Hermione," Draco's voice pulled her from deep sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the bedroom until she found him.

"I want to talk to you about the bet." Draco said, his voice soft and concerned. His nearly silver eyes stared at her, pinning her to the bed.

"I don't want—"

"No, Hermione. You may get be evasive with Scarface and the Weasel King but not with me. I won't stand for it." He interrupted her with confidence. He wasn't about to back down; he was going to press the issue.

"I wasn't going to name our children after a horrible, biased Slytherin. Apparently I have more respect for you and your efforts in this war than you think."

Hermione tore her eyes away from his intense gaze, ashamed. She looked at him again when she felt the bed sag underneath his weight.

"You need to trust me, Hermione. I'm your husband."

"My _Slytherin_ husband," Hermione spat. "A husband that would easily trick me for his own gain."

His eyes grew wide as he watched her. He looked away briefly before he spoke again.

"Hermione, love, I studied so damn hard for that test. I didn't even pick up the textbook until you threw in the prize. A prize that I so desperately wanted I stayed up all night studying."

"What?" Hermione breathed, watching his face for a sign that would tell her he was lying through his teeth. But none came. Draco took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Ask Blaise if you don't believe me. He was with me."

"Why do you care so much?" Hermione's curiosity got the better of her.

"I don't know what Voldemort's plan is. All I know are the details that I need to know. I don't know if he'll be inclined to keep me alive after I've served my purpose." He looked at her and she knew immediately that he was telling the painful truth. His voice cracked as he spoke.

"Draco," Hermione began, sitting up so she was on an even level with him, but he interrupted her.

"I wanted to pick a name. I wanted to give one of our children something to remember me by. Something that didn't hint at my sometimes questionable character or my faults." His words nearly broke Hermione's heart. She believed him and now understood that his intentions had been honorable.

"Draco Malfoy, you will survive this war." He shook his head as she spoke.

"You can't count on it, Hermione. Voldemort is unpredictable."

"I'm working on something to help increase your chances." Hermione chose her words carefully. She didn't want to give away clues that could be used to curb her progress.

Draco stared at her, disbelief clear in his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he spoke.

"What?" She resisted the urge to laugh at his surprise.

"I'm only in the very beginning stages of my plan, Draco."

He suddenly kissed her. It was a kiss that was both passionate and tender that quickly became heated. She kissed him back in hopes of distracting him.

* * *

Draco jolted awake in the middle of the night. He looked down at the witch that was in his bed. His Hermione. Her arm was possessively wrapped around his bare chest.

Something had viciously pulled him from his slumber. He quickly realized that it was the Dark Lord. Draco carefully moved Hermione's arm and slowly got out of bed. He went to their common room to find the heavy piece of parchment that the Dark Lord had given him.

He tapped it with his wand and the text magically appeared. He was in the process of recording their intimacy when a thought entered his head.

The Dark Lord didn't know that Hermione was pregnant.

Draco could try and keep the Dark Lord from finding out about the babies he apparently needed to win the war for as long as possible. It would give the Wrongfully Chosen One a bit of an advantage. But he was afraid that if he delayed the news the Dark Lord would become frustrated with him and/or Hermione. He worried that it would put her in a dangerous, potentially life-threatening, position.

He needed to talk to Snape. He was already going against Snape's original advice to tell the Dark Lord. But Draco wasn't about to give up a war-changing piece of information without being directly asked for it.

Draco also needed to tell Hermione that the Dark Lord was tracking the number of times they were having sex. If he didn't, it would be a serious breach of trust. It would certainly damage their marriage. But he didn't want her to feel like having sex with him was an obligation.

* * *

an: What'd you think? Review, please. I love hearing from you.


End file.
